


You are my wish till the bitter end

by KeithAndAlex



Series: You are my wish till the bitter end [1]
Category: non fiction - Fandom, roleplay based - Fandom
Genre: Art, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Gay, Hurt, Love, M/M, Modern world, Music, OC, Pain, Rape, Roleplay, Romance, Sad, Sex, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 35,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithAndAlex/pseuds/KeithAndAlex
Summary: Hello, Keith here, im finally getting back on track so now the updates will be on time, next chapter is here and i hope you enjoy





	1. welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Keith here, im finally getting back on track so now the updates will be on time, next chapter is here and i hope you enjoy

Welcome to this story and thank you for showing interest in his. This story is written by two persons, I would like to introduce myself my nickname is Alex and I am also the writer behind Alex in the story. Because the story is based on a roleplay I did with Keith, so maybe he wants to introduce himself a little bit. 

Hello, I am Keith the co writer in this story which I hope you like, we put a lot of effort in this and I am the one behind Keith in the story, we have come a long way in this story that we love, so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as Alex and I enjoy making it, so with nothing more to say for now I hope you enjoy the ride.

this is just the welcome chapter the original chapters will start comming in late december start of January.


	2. Art is the weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! i hope you had much fun mine will end in a week which is really sad. But here it is the long waited first chapter, are you ready to go on this journey? yes? Then lets go!   
> -Alex.

Another day another class, Keith sat in his chair as the class started listening to Mr. Adams talk, his art teacher and definitely his favorite he always had something interesting to say and would teach his class in a very interesting way, Keith sat leaning on his chair and his blue eyes looked around looking for something to get distracted, he stretched and rubbed his black wavy hair trying to focus on the class.

“Inspiration” Mr. Adams said “without it there is no art, you can be as talented as you want but without inspiration, you’ll be like a sports car with no gas, you’ll be useless, so I want you to find that inspiration to make you a true artist, find that gas to fill your tank and win the race, go out and find that thing that inspire you to make a master piece, it can be anything: nature, the cityscape, a cheeseburger, just go and don’t be useless” and with that the students got their drawing supplies and walked out, looking for things and places to feel inspired and draw something. Keith took his book and pencils heading to the park, he always liked it and he imagined he could find a lovely scene with couples or kids playing with dogs and get inspired to something good.

Under the shadow of a big tree and the warm breeze Keith sat down and got his book out, taking a deep breath and looking around to find something truly inspiring, his eyes scanned his surroundings when he spotted something that caught all his attention, a beautiful girl he had never seen before waking not too far from him, the sun made her long hair shine like a golden cascade, then he blushed seeing her emerald eyes and that’s when he felt it, he quickly got his pencils and started drawing that beautiful angel before she vanished and never saw her again, he looked at her from time to time to get all the details without realizing she had noticed him, he was too focused full of inspiration from that girl he ignored his surrounding and wasn’t aware that the girl was approaching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go the first chapter, if you got anything to say please do leave a comment with something positiv or even constuctive kritik. we hope you enjoyed reading and will read the next chapter too which comes on sunday.


	3. Now Forever?

Alexandra was waking up by the used sound of her alarm clock, as she pushed her eyes open she looked around and out of the window that was right beside the bed, the sun was already shining through the window. The sun was reflecting on her hair making it shine in a white blond, and with her green eyes watched the nature outside. Her mother came inn  
“are you ready? all packed?” she asked, and Alex nodded 

“yes, I just need to get ready myself” she said and smiled softly. The mother nodded

“I will come and visit you are aware of that?” the mother asked and sat on the side of the bed looking at Alex who chuckled  
“mom I know you always do and I will just be some streets away, and beside it won’t be the first time I am gone.” She said, and the mother smiled  
“well it’s the first one you are staying away from home longer than a month” she said and looked sad for a second.  
“mom I will get out of it in some time” the mother hugged her.

“I hope so, but now get ready, me and your father are driving you because you have the first check at 2pm” she said, and Alex looked at her hands making her mother wonder.  
“Actually, Iwanted to walk, you know through the park its nice weather outside after all” she said, and the mother sighted.  
“will you be able to be there until 2pm?” she asked, and Alex nodded

“yes of course I will.” She said and hugged her mother getting out of bed quickly but ending up almost stumbling over her feet, if her mother wouldn’t have catches her.  
“no running remembers” she said, and Alex giggled 

“yeah, yeah.” She said and went into her bathroom, instead of running walking quickly making her mother chuckle and leave the room with Alex bags in hand.  
Alex got out of the shower and could hear the car leave. She looked around in her room then walking to her bed where the last pair of clothes where left in her room. She got dressed in a white dress because it was still warm outside, but anyways she pulled over a black knotted jacket and some sandals. She looked around the house one last time and smiled, she would miss this, but she would visit it as often as she was allowed too. She locked the door and with her phone in hand started walking down the street. The trees of the park coming to view to soon in her opinion because that meant that she was almost there. As she walked to the park she decided to take a break she knew she had time anyways, so she didn’t mind, her body felt tied and heavy, so a break would be perfect at that moment. She sat down on a bench and watched the people walking by, somewhere running because they probably were late for work, some couples walked holding hands and where laughing. Others were walking their dogs. But there was someone that got her attention. It was a boy sitting and drew something, “is he drawing me?” she asked herself as it seemed that the boy where looking over at her every now and then.


	4. Draw and tell

She couldn’t keep her eyes of him and soon got curious and looked at her clock she still had some hours left, soon standing up and brushed of some dirt of her dress as she walked over to him quietly and looked at the drawing smiling softly. Keith had almost finished, he was just putting some last details in the drawing and that always got all his attention. She saw the drawing and was impressed by his art skill. After a minute or so she decided to get his attention. With a soft smile on her pink lips she said, “you are really good at drawing.” Keith was surprised that she suddenly was by his side.

“oh, eh thank you. I am sorry I didn’t mean to draw you without your permission” he said, and a blush appeared on his cheeks because she noticed him. But she just giggled lightly as she noticed him blush. 

“don’t worry I can’t be angry if it looks so great” she said honestly and moved to stand up straight as Keith calmed down. 

“Thank you I try my best” he said and smiled “my name is Keith” he said. 

“My name is Alexandra, but you can call me whatever you want.” she said and looked down at him. 

“that’s a pretty name it really suits you.” He said finishing the drawing and signed it then he took the page out and gave it to her, “here you go, ‘whatever you want’” he joked and Alex chuckled as she tried to hide her blush by looking away slightly but soon looked back at him. He smiled at her 

“thank you for letting me draw you Alex” he said. Alex smiled her blush only growing “no I have to thank you for drawing me,” she felt honored that he drew her. She had never been drawn before, at least not that she knew of. she looked at the drawing her eyes lighting up lightly as she was amazed. As she quickly folded it carefully and put it in his pocket “you are really talented” she said and smiled as a small wind came she pulled her jacket closer around her

“thanks, hope my teachers think the same, they are always telling me I should work harder” he said moving to the side to let her sit “I study art at the art school”  
She glanced at the clock and smiled sitting beside him as she listened to him “oh really? It must be fun to study art. But I don’t understand why they tell you to work harder, your drawings already are good”

“because I don’t do things their way, I like doing things my way, art is about doing things your way, but they don’t know that apparently” she nodded in understanding 

“I see” her eyes drifted of up in the sky as she saw some birds flying around with a butterfly, she smiled and leaned onto the tree as her mind started wandering of slightly, she enjoyed his company but she don’t know why, not yet at least. Keith smiled at her.

“where do you study at?” he asked putting his pad away. 

“I am a privatist.” She said and looked at him once the birds where gone and she saw confusion in his face. 

“privatist? And what exactly is that?” he asked not sure what she meant by that. 

“a teacher is coming to my place to teach me everything I need to know” she explained and looked at him while doing so. As she looked in his face her mind started to drift of again slowly. ‘he isn’t that bad looking I wonder why I haven’t noticed before. But his eyes it’s like they are so kind and like its reflecting every bit of light’ she thought dreaming of as he suddenly continued the conversation. 

“oh, I understand now” he said looking at her. “why are you taking private classes? I mean I understand sometimes schools can be very annoying” she chuckled lightly

“no its not that I don’t like school” she said and went quite for a moment as she looked away from him and into the park “it’s because my parents said it would be better if I don’t go to school” she said a little absent and also a soft tune of sad was there. 

“I understand that they want to protect you, but school is not that bad, sometimes it’s fun” he said trying to make her smile. 

“yeah I would actually like to go to school but I have a strict day routine.” She glanced at her clock “and speaking of that I have to go now” she smiled “I hope we will see us again” she said and looked at him and gave him a little smile. Keith smiled and nodded 

“I hope we do, it was nice meeting and drawing you Alex” he said helping her to stand up giving he a soft smile. She smiled and was glad that he helped her because she struggled to get up herself. “I am glad you did choose me to be your drawing model” she said and blushed, she was about to walk away but stopped “I will be at the park often in the future” she said and started walking again.

“alright I’ll see you then” he said. She was waving a goodbye and then took the drawing looking at it then held it against her chest, a smile covered her lips as she chuckled ‘I hope I will see him again.’ She said and hurried to her destination. Keith waved back and smiled seeing her walk away, then he took his pad and went back to his dorm room, he now was inspired and wanted to keep drawing until his roommate came back and started to play video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter hope you enjoy. and leave us a comment or a kudo if you feel like it - Alex.


	5. Unintended

It wasn’t long before Keith got to his dorm; luckily his roommate wasn’t there so he got his pad and started drawing fully inspired he made a few sketches of Alex before finally making his main work for his class, he portrayed her the way she saw her: standing by the pond the light making her hair shine and making the sun rays give her a pair of angel wings, he smiled as he kept working on it until he was satisfied with it, he smiled looking at the end results, he had captured her beauty just like he wanted.  
The door opened and Keith was brought back to the real world seeing his roommate Wallace walked in; a young boy slightly shorter than Keith as well as slimmer, blond messy hair that looked good on him, and always wearing tight clothes wanting to be provocative yet he dressed nicely, Wallace was wild and was expressing his homosexuality at his fullest since he had no one to make him feel bad about it. “Keith I need you to get out tonight I’m bringing a friend and I don’t want you to be the third wheel” Wallace said as he started scanning his closet for something to wear for that night.  
“Again? This is the third time this week” Keith groaned and sat on his bed while Wallace was picking some clothes.  
“you can stay but you won’t like what you’ll see “Wallace answered then he noticed Keith’s work “who’s that girl? He asked being interested seeing Keith had drawn her several times.Keith had a small blush as he explained him about Alex.  
“I met her at the park bro, I think I’m in love” he said and laid on the bed “you should’ve seen her, she is so beautiful and has this sweet voice, and those eyes…” Wallace was smiling holding his laughter after seeing Keith float on a cloud.  
“look at you Mr. I’m sick of love dam you Stacy for dumping me” he made fun of Keith recalling the time he got drunk after his ex-girlfriend dumped him, in a very bad some would say cruel way.  
“Don’t ruin my moment you jerk” Keith responded throwing a pillow at him hitting his head messing up his hair which made Wallace freak out,  
“my hair!” he shouted “I’ll kill you for ruining my hair I swear Keith” Wallace quickly went to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror “why don’t you ask that girl out if you like her so much? “ that question made Keith thought for a moment  
“I don’t know, I mean she seemed like she had class, she won’t date a broke artist wannabe who has the most stereotypical gay guy for his roommate” Wallace peaked out from the bathroom.  
“you won’t chicken out will you? You just met her who knows, maybe she is in to broke losers like you, not to mention ugly” he giggled as his comment.  
“you think?” Keith asked with a hope tone on his voice making Wallace look at him not believing he didn’t catch his sarcasm.  
“only one way to find out do you know where she lives of where she hangs out?” he asked getting serious on the conversation,  
“no, not really but she said she hangs out at the park often maybe I could see her tomorrow” Keith said mostly realizing he had a chance to talk to her again  
“there you go, go to the park and talk to her tomorrow, not get out of here I don’t want my guy to get any weird ideas” he said pushing Keith out of the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its Kaz, here is the next chapter im sorry if its too short we will work to make them longer, i hope you enjoy the story


	6. Play the piano so i can paint the canvas.

The day passed and as well did the night. Keith survived the classes for the day and Alex survived her private teacher. Alex was on her way to the park having free the rest of the day, she was glad that the park wasn’t that far away, as she walked and listened to music her mind started to wander of ‘I hope I see Keith again soon, I really liked him. He was kind and funny, but also so cute as he blushed’ she giggled ‘I bet we can have much fun together, well if he is willing to meet me again, but what…what if he leaves as soon as he finds out that…no I can’t think like that’ she looked up and around noticing that she was in the park, her blue dress swaying slightly in the light breeze. She took a deep breath smelling the fresh air. Meanwhile Keith was near a pond, he had gotten new assignments today in class, so he got his canvas ready and tried to think of something to paint, he walked up and down in front of the canvas, something was missing in that image of the pound, but he couldn’t say what. He tried different perspectives, but nothing worked. 

Soon Alex reached her wanted destination in the park, just some few meters away from the pond. A little pavilion and inside of it there was a big black wing. The pavilion was under some cherry trees giving a calm atmosphere. She lay her bag down beside it and sat down at the piano taking a deep breath and closed her eyes laying the hands down at the tiles, soon she started to play a melody. A melody that was calm and soft but had a magical touch to it, she had her eyes closed letting her fingers do the work and smiled happily. 

Keith soon heard the melody and looked around for who was playing and where this melody was coming from. Soon he saw the pavilion and to his surprise he recognized Alex. The soft melody gave him an idea, he turned the canvas prepared the colors and supplies and started painting.   
He painted her, her sitting at the piano playing as waves of lights came out of the piano representing the melody. That’s when he understood that she was inspiring him. 

The lights that where coming out of the piano in the painting soon go colors, and Keith smiled capturing her perfectly.   
As Keith was drawing some people stopped to listen at Alex playing and soon gathered around her blocking Keith’s view, someone was even filming her, but she didn’t focus on them she was in a trance not noticing them. It was like she was in her own bubble that she created with her music, and everyone who could understand or could let go and listen would be pulled into this bubble, but every bubble pops sometime, and the piece ended. She opened her eyes noticing the people and blushed getting up and bowed lightly then taking her bag. The people around her clapped happily as well as Keith, the canvas was halfway done but he got all he wanted by the time the melody ended “that was amazing” he said walking up to her, he didn’t notice that he had paint on his hands and clothes, making Alex giggle as she noticed it. Soon she smiled 

“Thank you it means much to me that you like it.” She pointed at the paint on his hands and clothes “are we painting people without permission now again, are we?” her face being jokingly serious. 

“I am sorry but when inspiration hits I have to act fast, or else I will get blocked for hours” he said smiling at her “want to see my painting” he asked wiping the paint from his hand, well as much as he could get off, of the drying paint. 

“yes of course I would love to see it” she said, Keith smiled and walked with her to the canvas showing it to her.

“it’s not finished yet, but most of it is there, your melody really helped me” he said hoping she would like it.   
Alex gasped lightly “oh gosh! Wow this looks fantastic and I feel so honored to be painted of you, it means really much to me” she said stunning and Keith laughed.

“thank you I am really happy that you like it, this is for a test at school so sadly you can’t have it” he said jokingly. Alex was thinking and getting an idea

“well you could just take a picture of it when it’s finished and send it to me later” 

“that’s a good idea…why don’t you give me your number while we take some ice cream? He asked smiling nervously. 

“sounds like a plan. Do you have a pen and paper to write it down on?” she asked and chuckled lightly as she blushed as she was happy that he asked her but tried to keep cool.

“Of course I do I am an artist” he said and pulled out the pen and paper. Happiness floating through his body because she agreed to the ice cream. She wrote down her number and gave the pen and paper back to him, he took it and put the number into his wallet. “I’ll send you a picture of it as soon as I finish it, but now let’s go get ice cream” he said taking the canvas and started to walk with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, another chapter, belive it or not this story will be long, so i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a kudo or comment so that we can see if you liket it or not, you can also comment about questions or things you think we can get better at.   
> have a nice day/night and thats all for today, love you all my lovely doves - Alex.


	7. All we need is icecream

Keith walked to the ice cream stand not too far from there, he smiled and looked at her, soon he started to fell panic and the need to start a conversation “how long have you been playing the piano? That sounded amazing” he said as they walked, she smiled and looked at him “since I was four, and thank you I’m glad you liked it” she answered giving him a smile. “you started at a very young age no wonder you’re so good” he continued the conversation as they reach the ice cream stand getting behind a few people who were waiting for their turn, luckily there wasn’t a lot of people at the time Keith looked at the flavor list to see which one he wanted. “yes I have really improved over the years, I am happy that I can inspire other people with my music” Alex said making Keith looked back at her and nodded. “You sure inspired me today, I was lost until I heard you playing” he said smiling softly at her, and then they got closer to the counter as the line moved. “That’s good” she smiled back then got lost in thought for a minute “can I tell you something? It might sound a bit stupid” Keith looked at her intrigued and nodded. “sure you can tell me anything” he said and got to the end of the line now being their turn, Keith ordered his ice cream cone and looked at her interrupting the conversation for a moment “what flavor do you want?” he asked. “Chocolate please” was her answer, then she focused back on what she really wanted to say “I… I want to touch people with my music, the melodies I play often reflect my feelings, that’s my way to talk about them and with this I want to make them not forget” Keith looked at her and nodded understanding completely what she meant “that’s not stupid, actually I understand completely what you mean, and painting is similar pain what I feel, if I’m sad I paint cold colors and warm colors mean happiness to me, art and music are ways to express ourselves, that’s why I love art” he sounded eager talking about art “your melody was beautiful, but it felt sad” he finished and the cashier gave them their cones, Keith handed her chocolate ice cream cone. She took the cone with a thank you, glad he did understand “yes, like I said I reflected my feelings” Keith looked at her being a bit concerned “then why are you sad?” he asked paying for the ice cream and walking back along with her. “I can tell you later, or play my story for you sometime” she answered making Keith smiled seeing she wanted to see him again “great, should I pass for you at your house?” he asked and kept licking his ice cream. Alex licked her ice cream and looked at him “no, we can meet in the park again can’t we?” she responded making Keith ask himself why she didn’t want to meet at her house but he figured she had her reasons “sure, Saturday it is then” he set the day hoping she was available giving her a big smile. She smiled and her clock beeped again making her sight “oh look at that, I have an hour then I have to be at home, how fast time flies” she replied and Keith nodded. “ I don’t want to get you in trouble so I’ll see you tomorrow then” he smiled kindly at her still wanting to see her soon. “It takes about half an hour to walk and I would be glad if we could sit down for a moment and enjoy our ice cream” she said teasing Keith by not answering his question “Sure let’s sit down” he said walking to a bench sitting down with her, he was half way done with his ice cream at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again, i hope youre liking the story so far, also the chapters will be longer as we are working on them, i dont want to tell you what happens but all i I can say is that it gets intense, in all ways, so i hope you enjoy this chapter as more are yet to come 
> 
> -Keith


	8. It's a date then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you all its alex here, i know its a short chapter but they will be longer as soon as the story progresses. i hope you all have fun so far with the story, if there is anything you want to say about the story or have questions dont be scared to message us or comment, kritik is also welcome. 
> 
> well then until later my lovely doves have fun with the chapter.

Alex took a deep breath and sat down. Standing was always making her exhausted, well to be honest everything made her exhausted. She continued to lick her ice cream a soft smile on her lips ‘he really asked me out I can’t believe it’. Keith looked at her noticing her smile. 

“I am having a great time with you Alex” he said smiling at her.

“I am enjoying the time with you as well.” She said looking into his eyes ‘I could stare at them all day’ she thought and blushed slightly. He looked into her eyes blushing as well. 

“I am glad.” He said softly. Making her blush even more but she broke the eye contact and licked her ice cream again. “it’s funny that the two times I’ve seen you, you have inspired me.” He said, and she looked slightly at him still licking her ice cream finishing shortly after.

“in what way is that funny” she asked wanting to tease him.

“because in my case I find inspiration in random things and moments, you have given me inspiration two times and that’s rare for me” he explained.

“well to be honest you have kind of inspired me too.” She said honestly. 

“really how did I inspire you?” he asked surprised

“in the song I am working on” she said looking up in the sky. “I will tell you more about it tomorrow I think.” She looked at her clock “but I have to go now sadly, or else they will flip” she giggled softly “see you tomorrow then at 6 pm” and with that she gave the answer to the date tomorrow. Keith nodded and smiled happily.

“alright I’ll meet you here tomorrow at 6” he said getting up and helped her stand as a small groan left her mouth. he looked at her and suddenly felt sad that she had to leave but found hope in that he will see her again the next day. She smiled and thanked him for helping her up giving him a small nod to confirm the plans for a last time. She started walking and waved a bye as she did so, then she half ran half walked of seeing that it was getting late. Keith looked after her and waved back. 

“bye!” he called after her. Then he took his canvas back to his dorm room, he smiled thinking he would annoy his roommate with this as he would be up late working on the canvas.


	9. Fell in love with a girl

Alex went home and looked in her closet “what should I wear tomorrow?” she thought to herself, When she selected her clothes she got ready for bed and climbed on it, she closed her eyes and had a smile on her face, she slowly drifted to sleep having him in her mind as the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Keith walked back to his dorm room thinking about the date and the conversation they had a moment ago.

Soon he got to his dorm room seeing his roommate was there, this time he was dressed, something Keith appreciated “I thought your man would be still here” he said as Wallace just smirked “he left right after we finished…” he was interrupted by Keith “stop, I don’t want to hear any details” he said since Wallace would talk about his sexual life in detail to Keith just to annoy him.  
Keith got on his desk and started working on his sketch as they talked for a moment; Wallace looked at him recognizing the girl from the previous sketch “so you saw her again?” he asked and got a nod for an answer “yes, and I have a date with her tomorrow” he said proudly.

“Oh if you could see that dumb smile on your face” Wallace answered and chuckled “I have to admit, she is beautiful, way out of your league” he said as he saw how Keith worked on the drawing. 

“I know, but you have to meet her, she is so wonderful and sweet” Keith smiled thinking of her “oh please if you want the dorm for tomorrow just let me know” Wallace mentioned getting a glare from Keith “She is not like that, I’m not like you” Keith replied with an annoyed tone on his voice “I was just making sure, you are so in love with her” he said and laughed.  
“who would’ve thought, you falling in love again after your two weeks fiasco you called romance” Wallace referenced a bad relationship Keith had not too long ago that didn’t end in good terms, Keith didn’t like to think about that or talk about it “shut up…this time is different, she has class and I’m not that stupid anymore” 

Keith and Wallace talked until Wallace decided to go to sleep, Keith kept working on the drawing wanting it to be perfect not just for his grades but for her. It was past two in the morning when Keith finished and he decided to take a shower as he was covered in paint.

When he finished showering he went to his bed seeing the canvas, he took a picture with his phone and send it to her, knowing she was asleep he thought it would be the first thing she would see when she woke up.


	10. not on my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all my lovely doves i hope you are all doing good, here is a new chapter i hope you will enjoy. - Alex.

Morning came by quickly and Alex woke up, the first thing she noticed is her blinking phone that signals her that she has gotten an e-mail. She smiled and took her phone seeing that it was from Keith. “oh my I hope he didn’t stay awake all night just to send it to me today” she said to herself chuckling and then went to get dressed in the clothes she had picked out the night before and got ready before sitting back on the bed looking at the picture Keith send then answered “it really looks amazing, I hope you didn’t stay awake all night for that?” she said then she went for her morning routine.  
In the meantime, Keith had woken up and the first thing he did was checking his phone smiling and quickly answered to the message 

“no don’t worry” he then went to get ready, as he was eating breakfast he started to think of where to take her and soon ideas popped into his head. As he thought about them he found out where to take her rater quickly. As he started to do some cleaning as he waited for the time for the date to come by Alex answered the mail 

“I really liked how it turned out, you are so extremely talented”. Just as Keith sat down to read it Wallace came and took the phone, 

“hey give it back you idiot!” Keith said chasing him. Keith tackled his roommate and took his phone back, “you better not have send her one of your messages or you’ll be dead” he said and got up checking his phone.

“come on Keith it’s obvious that you like her” he said teasingly. 

“shut up you don’t know anything, I just met her, besides you’re gay what do you care?” Keith said annoyed by him, Wallace rolled his eyes and went to his bed “jerk” he mumbled and began to chat on his phone as Keith sighted glad he hadn’t send anything to her. Keith’s eyes moved to look at Wallace as he was being dramatic  
“I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean to get mad at you” Keith said only to get ignored “listen I’ll let you bring your boyfriend here while I’m out with Alex, how about that?” he asked making his roommate stand up.

“very well” he said making Keith smile knowing he was just acting up. 

“ok but whatever you do…don’t do it on my bed” he said making Wallace smirk.  
Keith was looking at the clock and stood up “ok I’ll be on my way I need some things to do before I go see her, again, please for my sake don’t get near my things, specially not my bed ok?” Keith said to Wallace and left the dorm. Time was ticking by and soon it was time for Alex and Keith to meet for their date. Alex was rater exited as she walked to the park. As Keith arrived at the park he saw Alex, he brushed over his clothes one last time and then smiled as he walked to the girl with the white dress, the only thing that was weird was a woman sitting beside Alex on a bench and thee woman had nurse clothes on which confused Keith a bit but soon his confusion turned to curiosity.  
Alex talked with the woman who was called for Nina, she didn’t care that Nina had nurse clothes on she wanted to tell Keith the truth today no matter what. “hey sorry for making you wait.” Keith said with a soft smile as he reached the girls. Alex turned her head and looked at him as he realized that he was standing there in the same motion she stood up from the bench with a smile, 

“hey, and don’t worry we where early.” She said. Her eyes looked him up and down “you look great” she said a little in awe. 

“thanks, you look radiant, I really like your dress” he said blushing a little bit, then he looked at the nurse “hello, I’m Keith” he greeted her.  
The nurse smiled and looked at Keith “hello, my name is Nina” Nina said and Alex looked at her with a warning sight so that the nurse wouldn’t let out to much information. “and I will leave you two love birds alone now, it was nice to meet you Keith, and just a tip bring her home a little before 10 pm that makes a good first impression” she said with a giggle and with a quick wav she left. Keith laughed lightly “I’ll try” he said and smiled kindly at her, he was still curious about why she had a nurse with her but figured he would ask her later on the date. As he wanted to focus on Alex now who was smiling at him waiting for him to say where they where going. “shall we get going?” he asked trying to stay calm as nervousness started to kick in, it was clearly staring with Alex to as she started blushing and nodded slightly. “yes” she said suddenly shy and grabbed onto Keith’s arm that he had let out for her to grab. “umm where are we going?” she asked after they have started walking. 

“good question” he said with a grin “a friend suggested we go to the mall, there’s a mini golf with dark light they say it’s pretty cool” he said and Alex thought for a bit but then smiled and nodded happily.

“sounds good” she said eventually. They would arrive at the mall rater quickly as it wasn’t that far from the park and they walked rater calmly. After a while of walking Keith decided to speak out his curiosity. 

“so Alex, I want to ask, why was a nurse with you?” he asked hoping that he wouldn’t upset the girl. She giggled slightly as she had expected this question and was quite impressed that he has kept it for so long. 

“lets make a game out of it and see if you can guess it when I play the piano for you” she said. 

“alright sounds fun” he said, seeing she liked to have fun, they made a turn and the mall was visible at the end of the street. 

“I have to admit I am a little nervous” Alex said suddenly and Keith looked down on her. 

“so am I to be honest, I haven’t had many dates” he said getting to the mall, the place was a bit crowded with people on the stores, but the mini golf course was almost empty maybe it was because it was a weekday, who knows. But still Alex held a little tighter onto Keith’s arm looking at all the people.

“this is my first date” she said quietly.


	11. first daste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, thank you for reading i really hope you like it, and please share so more people read this story, i hope you like the next chapter.
> 
> -Keith

“Is it?” Keith asked surprised “I don’t believe it, you’re a pretty girl you must have boys asking you out on dates all the time” he added still surprised a pretty girl like her hadn’t gone on a date before.

“Thank you, but yes this is my fist date” she answered

Keith looked at her and smiled “in that case I´ll make sure your first date goes perfect” he smiled as he thought to himself not to ruin the date specially if it was her first, Alex smiled and thanked him again with a small blush on her cheeks.

Soon they got to the mini golf, luckily the place was better than he imagined, it had its own burger place and it looked so full of life, almost like out of a teen’s movie “this is the place” Keith said and smiled gladly surprised.

Alex looked around seeing the lights and the people having a good time “wow it looks awesome” she replied.  
“It does its better than I imagined” he smiled glad that his roommate Wallace had suggested it “let’s get going” he said and walked in with her.  
She tangled her fingers together hoping it would be fine for him “yes it really looks awesome and fun” she said as she walked with him. Keith blushed and smiled holding her hand, they went to the counter and paid to get two gold clubs and balls “alright lets have fun” Keith smiled at her.

Alex nodded and took one golf club “have you played mini golf before?” she asked.

“I have, it’s fun but I haven’t played it since last summer” Keith answered

“In that case can you teach me?” she asked with big cute eyes and also a cute giggle

“Of course” Keith said smiling widely then he got the balls in place as he got ready. The mini golf had some dark light décor that made the balls glow green and orange, while the white details in Keith’s clothing glow, Alex´s dress glowed bright white.

“Wow that’s cool” she giggled seeing her glowing white dress

“Yeah I forgot this place had dark light, your dress looks incredible, almost like an angel” he chuckled 

“It does doesn’t it?” she giggled and smiled looking at her dressed 

Keith was blushing but the light was hiding it, he was thankful for that “very well, let’s play some mini golf” 

“Let me guess, the ball has to get in the hole” she asked 

Keith laughed and nodded “yes, but is not as simple as it looks, you have to get the ball to the in the hole giving it as less hits you can give, the less you hit the ball the more points you get” Keith explained. 

“Ok let me see you first” she smiled and stepped back.

Keith nodded and got in position “the first one is the easiest, as you go it gets harder until you reach the 18th hole” he said and with a soft swing he hit the glowing orange ball and as it bounced on the walls it stopped near the first hole.

“Oh nice shot” she commented and smiled   
“thanks, it was” Keith replied, then he went to where the ball was and hit it softer making it roll to finally fall in to the hole “now it’s your turn”   
“okay” Alex placed the ball in the marked line and swing at it, the ball rolled halfway to the court, she walked and after three hits the ball was in the hole.  
“Good job, the trick here is to guess the force you need to hit the ball” Keith explained as Alex nodded in understanding.

The next line had a small bump right in the middle and Keith let her go first “you need to hit the ball harder or it won’t go pass the small hill” Alex nodded and hit it again, five hits more she passed the hill and got the ball in the hole.

“Not bad, you’re getting it, good thing I’m not keeping track of the points” he said and chuckled, then four hit later he finally got the ball in.

“You’re not bad either” she commented

“I haven’t played in a long time” he said and smiled “here just hit it harder, it’s easier that way” he said as this hole had a small jump.

Alex nodded and on her first hit the ball jumped the obstacle and with the second hit the ball got in the hole.

“Great job, you’re learning fast, you got a hold of this” Keith said in a cheerful way  
“Only because you’re helping me” Alex answered 

Keith smiled and his turn ended after three hits “you’re good at this” Alex said 

“After this it only gets harder” Keith mentioned as they got to the next hole.

For the following holes Keith and Alex talked and had fun, Alex had a big smile as she was having a really good time with him, once they finished they walked to the burger place to eat something, Keith ordered a small burger for himself and fried to share while Alex just got herself a chocolate muffin, they kept talking to know more about each other, they talked about their favorite music and other things until Alex got an idea and decided to take Keith back to the park where the piano was.

“Do you like riddles?” Alex asked as she sat on the piano

“I do but they give me headaches” he joked 

“Well, I don’t know if you have noticed but I kind of made a riddle for you” Alex giggled and looked at him 

“Really? I didn’t notice, so what’s the riddle about?” he asked filled with curiosity

“About me, a mysterious girl you asked on a date even if you didn’t know her story” she replied.

“You’re right, I don’t know anything about you but still here we are” he answered 

“Would you like to find out?” she asked 

“Ok, you became so mysterious suddenly” Keith commented and chuckled.

“But I have told you what I’ll do next right?” she replied and Keith nodded “yes but still I’m very curious about it” he said

“ill tell you now” she said and She started with a light and soft and happy melody that almost sounded like a child’s melody, she played it for a while but after some moments of playing the melody got more slow and monotone almost sad, and pressing further down to the dark tones, it ended up being sad and the previous happy childhood melody was gone. She continued playing she had her eyes closed and let her feelings play for her. The melody did get darker and darker almost depressing while she continued to play she let her mind go trougheverything and tears rolled down her face. Soon the melody was depressing it was almost as she couldn't breath and if you listened carefully you could hear that. Her breath coming out in short sobs like gasps. Then suddenly some light notes came into play and her sad face faded first there where just a few but then she started to play on the light notes again but not the child song like, a more romantic fresh, happy way. but that was also where the play ended. She took a deep breath then she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Keith looked at her being speechless, the only word to come out of him was ”Alex...” he held her hands and got her up, then he gave her a tight hug understanding the struggle she had gone through her entire life, he could understand that at first she was happy but seeing the melody was dark and depressive most of the tune he realized her life was hard and he felt sad for her.  
She hugged him back, she started blushing but she didn't care she hide her face in his shoulder. Some more tears fell but she didn't care she was happy with him now everything with him made her smile... To say it easy she was truly in love. After a while she pulled away from him wiping away her tears "I bet that the song wasn't much information so... Are you ready for the Last part of the riddle?" she said her voice shaking.


	12. The Solution to the Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, next chapter is here, big surprises so hope you like it
> 
> \--keith

Keith looked at her still holding her “this gave me the contest so yes I’m ready.” He said letting go of her so she could tell him the riddle.  
“you have to promise me something first before I show you the really last part” she said taking deep breath and looked at him. She needed him to make it promise to her,  
“what is it?” he asked curious.

“I want you to like me for who I am for how you got to know me and not becauseyou feel sorry” she said with a sight knowing it would confuse him. “you will probably don’t understand right now but you will understand when you see it,” she said and looked at him to search for something like doubt in his face. But he just nodded 

“okay I promise” he said, he was confused but waited for her to tell him everything. She didn’t utter another word she just took his hand and started walking typing a message on her phone then focused on the way again and pushed her phone back into her pocket. Keith was still confused, but followed her as she was writing on her phone, he thought she just wanted to leave and not talk to him again, that she maybe had changed her mind, he stopped and looked at her. Alex noticed that he stopped and turned around “what’s the matter?” she asked looking at him confused and a little frustrated, but also scared. Scared that he did change his mind.

“I thought you where leaving” he said looking at her “what did you type on your phone.”

“I am not leaving, like I said I will tell story with my words and I am not good at words so I will show it to you instead” she said and suddenly started shaking because she got more frustrated “I told Nina that we are on our way it’s almost 10am” she said. He looked at her as they started walking “are we going to your house?” he asked and started putting to put the pieces together. “Nina? I thought she was just a friend who worked at the hospital” he said starting to think she was a personal nurse at the hospital. 

“yes we are kinda going to my house. And she is a friend a really good one.” She continued walking and soon the hospital came into view and Alex felt more and more nervous and started shaking even more as she still held his hand. Keith walked as e held her hand, he noticed that they where heading right to the hospital and he got very confused. They where now a few meters away and Alex could see Nina in front of the hospital with a wheel chair “please don’t let go of my hand” she almost whispered “not until I tell you. Can you do that for me?” she said focusing on Nina.

“alright” he said and walked with her, reaching Nina, he smiled at her kind of happy seeing her again,but his mind was still full of questions.

Nina smiled at them “10 before 10 perfect timing” Nina laughed and Alex sat down in the wheel chair being exhausted but she kept quiet. Keith smiled and still held her hand “I thought we were going to your house.” He said as Nina took her inside. 

Nina whispered something to Alex and she shaked her head, “no I said we are going to my kinda house but maybe…maybe room would fit better” she said as a door opened in front of them. A room came into view behind the door. The room was big and had some posters on the wall and a keyboard was standing in the corner of the room, a bed and a tv was also placed inside. Alex got out of the wheel chair and sat down on the bed. “can…can you solve the riddle now?” she asked looking down at her hands and that Keith still held her hand. He looked at her surprised as they walked into the room “you live here? But that would mean…” he said and looked at her eyes “you’re sick, you’ve been sick most of your life” he said understanding her melody now. She nodded.

“you can let go of my hand now if you want to” she said quietly. Nina had left them alone figured out that they maybe need some alone time. Keith slowly let go of her hand and stepped back “what do you have? Why are you here?” he asked, he was shocked form this whole situation. 

She looked down even more placing her hands in her lap “that’s why I am here, they don’t know what kind of sickness I got yet, I have different symptoms but they couldn’t figure out to what sickness it would match” 

“but you look healthy, I don’t understand” he said and sat in a chair, this was too much to take at once. 

“i…I am sorry” she said, she tried her best to hold back the tears. Keith looked at her with a sad look “are you dying?” he asked not really wanting to lose her, he was scared. 

“I don’t know… I never wanted to hear those things so no one tells me the results from the tests I take”. Keith went to hold her hands and looked at her.

“Alex I am so sorry, I don’t know what to say, you seem very healthy to me and I don’t want to lose you, I just met you and I like you” he said honestly. 

“i..its a fail in my nerve system” she said quietly, then realized what he had said, she looked into his eyes “you like me?” she asked again to make sure she heard right.  
He blushed realizing his own words “well yeah I do, I like you” he said not able to explain so he just told the truth,  
“I like you too”

Keith smiled at those words and got closer to her “you do?” he asked looking at her eyes that where filled with happiness  
“yes” she answered with a light blush on her cheeks. He laughed softly. “remember I told you that It was rare for me to get inspired by the same thing twice?” she nodded. “with you I feel inspired all the time, you inspire me” she smiled happily but blushed, she looked down unsure then up at him and into his eyes. “K….Keith?” he looked into her eyes as well.  
“yes?”  
“I…I think I love you”


	13. will you stay with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its me again Alex. i am finally back and i bring the new chapter. I have been busy that's why Keiht posted the two last chapters, but now i am back and i will be for some while. i hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one as well much emotions are going on here so grab onto your paper towels and enjoy the cute moments with Keith and Alex on their wonderful journey. - Alex

Keith rises his eyebrows not expecting that, making him blush deeply “you do?” he asked holding back a smile, 

“yes” she said and blushed deeply as she kept the eye contact, Keith moved one hand up to her cheek, he leaned in slowly at the blushing girl, her eyes closed slowly as she gave into his touch, and she could feel her heart starting to beat faster, soon their lips meet, and he gave her a soft kiss. Before he smiled and blushed deeply. As she felt his lips against hers a million butterflies flew around in her stomach and her whole body shacked from the pleasurable feeling. Keith looked into her green eyes moving back to hold her hands. 

“I think I love you too”. 

“you don’t know how happy this makes me” her arms surrounded Keith’s neck and pulled herself into a hug. Keith moved his arms around her waist hand buried his   
head in her hair. 

“I am glad that you are happy, this date couldn’t end in a better way” 

“I agree with you at this point” she said chuckling as she held the male tighter in her arms. Soon a knock on the door destroyed the oh so beautiful atmosphere, and Nina appeared in the doorframe. 

“hey everything alright?” she asked curiously as Keith pulled away rater quickly by the sudden appearing of another person. 

“everything is just perfect” Keith said and glanced at Alex who smiled happily and nodded in agreement. 

“well then, is he staying overnight?” Nina asked. Alex moved to look at him.

“if he wants to”

“well my roommate is probably doing something that will force me to burn my bed so I’ll need a place to stay for tonight” he said blushing, but it was the truth he had told Wallace not to do stuff with other boys in his bed, also if he knew that Wallace probably will do it.   
Nina chuckled lightly and walked over to a sleeping sofa and got it ready for Keith, 

“as long as you two love birds don’t do that here, those hospital beds are to expensive to burn” Nina joked and Alex blushed.

“Nina don’t say that!” the girl almost shouted and threw a pillow at the nurse who quickly catches it and threw it back hitting Alex in the face, with a grunt the girl gave herself defeated. Keith blushed but laughed slightly 

“don’t worry” he said quickly understanding that Nina likes to tease Alex and that they kind of seemed like friends not like nurse and patient. Nina walked past Keith and to the closet then pulling out a new pyjamas for Alex and gave it to her. Helping Alex to stand up and into the rooms own bathroom, Nina soon came back and turned to Keith. 

“so want anything clean to sleep in?” she asked and Keith shaked his head with a soft smile

“No I will be alright I am an art student its part of the struggle.”

“I really like you, you are cool” the nurse said with a light chuckle. 

“thanks you’re really a sweet girl, Alex really likes you.” 

“well I have known her since I started here so I can understand that we have become something like friends after all I am the one who keeps an eye on her.” 

“how is she? I mean, I don’t see her that sick” Keith said.

“I am sure you have noticed but you haven’t realized it." she took a small break then continued "She gets tied from standing and walking after just a short period of time, or the fact that she suddenly drops something or stops in an action, like she is not in control of her body anymore.” Nina sighted lightly “the sickness that she has can’t be seen from the outside. Her nerve system starts to fail that leads to the fact that the brain can’t send signals to the different body parts and in the end to the organs” she said looking at him she knew that Alex wouldn’t care that she told him so she didn’t see a problem. Keith looked at her remembering the time he had spent with her and images of her getting really tied so that she had to sit down, or even on the date today when the golf club fell out of her hand but she didn’t pick it up at first instead chuckling lightly and saying something about how clumsy she is before she picked it up after some time.  
‘she plaid it of’ Keith thought to himself. 

“I see, she does get tired and freezes for moments, I didn’t know that was part of the disease” he said speaking out his thoughts. 

“yes sadly it is” Nina said “do you have some more questions?” she asked knowing really well that Alex could hear them and stop them whenever she wanted.

“will she die?” he asked looking a her. Nina focused slightly on the bathroom door to see if there was any sign or sound of Alex not wanting him to know this information, there wasn’t but she couldn’t face Keith either so she reminded like that. 

“that’s a good question, well I don’t want to keep that secret from you since you really seem to like her and should get prepared for what you are facing, when it is the sickens that we think it is the …” a small sight was heard “yes. She will die.” Nina said and could see that Keith looked down, he felt devastated.

“h…how long?” he asked 

“it can be anything between 6 months to 5 years at best” she said honestly

“6 months?” he said rubbing his face and looked at the floor “I cant believe it”


	14. You can hear my Hart beeping for you

“I am sorry but like I said, it can be up to some years too, and her body is still young and strong.” 

“she is strong, she can overcome this I know she can” Keith said and took a deep breath to relax. Nina smiled at him and Alex came out of the bathroom  
“hey there” Nina greeted Alex that had put on a light blue pyjamas that seemed to be a little big for her but Alex liked it that way. Her hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders and back as her cheeks where lightly red from tiredness. The girl sat down on the bed rubbing her eyes and yawned. Keith looked at her and quickly put on a smile rubbing his face slightly gain to act normal.

“hey” he said and moved over to her.

“so what did you talk about while I was gone” she asked. Nina looked at him and pulled a face like. ‘it your decision if you want to tell her or not’  
“oh nothing really” Keith said “I didn’t know someone could live in a hospital and she was just explaining this to me.” He said with a soft smile.

“oh I see” she said and lay down on the bed. 

“are you ready?” Nina asked and Alex nodded slightly blushing. She knew this was a big step for Keith to see. Nina got an infusion ready and looked at Alex who had her eyes deeply closed and suddenly held onto Keith’s hand as the needle got pushed inside her upper hand. And Alex whimpered slightly. As Nina was done with that part Alex let go of Keith’s hand. “she doesn’t like needles in general” Nina said softly and connected Alex to a heart rate monitor, with some electronic buttons on her chest hidden by the pyjamas top. As soon as Nina turned it on the beeping started.

“I would like this of at nights but there is someone who is a little overprotective” Alex said and giggled, pointing slightly at Nina. Keith watched the procedure suddenly realizing how sick she was, but he didn’t want to ruin the day for her. “I live with a gay guy as a roommate that plays the same Taylor swift songs over and over again, this will be much better” he joked and got ready to lay on the sofa, he felt sad but just wanted her to be happy, he looked at Nina and smiled thanking her for taking care of her. Nina smiled and looked at him. 

“so good night you two, when you need anything let me know” she said and with that she left the room and Alex turned to look at Keith.

“hey” she said with a light chuckle.

“hey” Keith answered and looked at her eyes “what a day huh?” he said and Alex nodded. She was tied but wanted to talk a little more. 

“yes it was a fantastic day.”

“I really had fun today, I am glad I met you” 

“I had fun too. And I am glad I meet you too” she smiled. 

“I have to admit I was surprised how this day ended, I never thought I would get a girlfriend” he said and Alex chuckled lightly.

“my first date ever couldn’t have ended better.” She said and Keith laughed 

“I cant imagine how the other dates we will have would go, I don’t know if they can top this one”

“I don’t need any other dates because now I have you” she said giggling 

“we will go out on dates, have fun go to movies, and the best of it, you and me only” he said smiling widely. 

“sounds perfect” she said and smiled back happily. Keith looked around.

“if this wasn’t for the beeping this could be just a regular room” he said.

“shall I turn it off”

“no leave it like that, I don’t want Nina to get mad at us.” He said 

“I do this sometimes so she knows that she will just come and check on me in the night” she said.

“in that case turn it off” Keith chuckled lightly “you are such a rebel.” He said making Alex laugh and at the same time the beeping got faster. Keith noticed that. “does that mean you are happy?” he asked and Alex blushed deeply being happy that it was rater dark in the room. 

“yes my heart beats faster when I am happy or well kissing” she said remembering the kiss from earlier and the monitor beeped faster. Keith quickly understood an looked at her  
“same happens to me” he said and stood up walking to her, “what would happen if I kiss you right now?” he asked and Alex looked at him and she tried to sit slightly up in bed so that she could see him better. 

“just one way to find out” she said and Keith leaned down kissing her softly, his hands moved to her cheeks as he kissed her and she kissed back. Both closed their eyes, while the monitor gave quick beeps from itself but Alex didn’t care she enjoyed the gentle touch of Keith’s lips on hers. Keith couldn’t help but smile as he heard the beeping. Alex tried to relax to make her heart beat slow down but obviously it didn’t work. Keith pulled slightly away from the kiss and smiled at he.

“that beeping couldn’t go any faster” he said making Alex blush and the beeping started to slow down and go back to normal after some short time but Alex giggled. Keith sat down on the bed and stoke Alex hair. Not saying a word just smiling and looking at her, holding her hand. Alex cuddled into his side and started to drift of to sleep, relaxing to the warmth of the male beside her. She mumbled a “good night” before she fell into a deep slumber. Keith smiled and answered with the same words seeing the smile on her face. After she had fallen asleep Keith went to lay on the sofa and fell asleep after a little while too, maybe even the monotone beeping helped him, or just the soft breathing of the girl in the room.


	15. Good morning second date.

The next morning Keith woke up and stretched, it took a few seconds to remember where he was and what exactly happened last night, but as soon as he realized that all of that wasn’t a dream he smiled and turned his head to the still peacefully sleeping girl. But something was missing, the beeping had stopped, Keith quickly turned to look at the monitor but then realized it was off. He looked back at Alex seeing her chest rise and fall peacefully and the electronic button pads where laying on the bedside table. Keith calmed down, she must have turned it off in the night while he was asleep. As he looked at the bedside table he couldn’t hold back a smile the drawing he made of her was framed and standing there for everyone to see.   
After some more seconds of just looking around Keith stood up and went to his daily morning trip to the bathroom. As Keith was in the bathroom Alex started to move slightly, waking up. She groaned lightly as she opened her eyes slowly and went to sit up rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked at the sofa seeing Keith wasn’t there then he heard the toilet flush and smiled softly. As Keith came out of the bathroom he smiled as well seeing she was awake. 

“good morning Alex” he said and stopped beside the bed unsure what he should do now. Alex looked up at him tiredness still showing in her face and the sleep of the last night was clearly showing signs in her hair as it was a mess. 

“morning” she mumbled and stretched lightly before moving to make some space for Keith to sit on the bed. Keith sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her. 

“how did you sleep?” he asked.

“good how about you?”

“I slept good, the sofa is really comfortable”

“that’s good” she said also If she knew he was lying hospital sofas where never comfortable. She heard her phone bling and checked it rater quickly before laying it back on the night stand. As she did Keith sat beside her slowly moving inch for inch as he wasn’t sure if he should do it, but Alex didn’t say anything so he assumed that it was alright. As he was sitting beside Alex she placed the covers over him and leaned on his shoulder. “shall we watch a movie before Nina comes?” she asked looking slightly at him. 

“yeah that’ll be fun” he said looking at her, glad she was already so comfortable with him. He pulled her a little closer and relaxed. To be honest he was comfortable with her as well, maybe it was out of this situation that she trusted him enough to tell him that she was sick and that she was glad to have him here. After all it can be lonely in this room at times right? Maybe that was also the reason she and Nina are that close after all they do spend a lot of time together and a person would surely go crazy having no one to talk to in such a situation. 

“you can decide what movie” she said pulling Keith out of his thoughts. 

“oh okay, lets see..” he thought for a moment “do you like action movies?” he asked and she nodded slightly getting the tv ready and started Netflix with the Chromecast. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw the Netflix logo. “does that count as our second date?” he asked and Alex chuckled lightly.

“hmm yes I would say that” 

“great” he smiled and pointed at a movie “oh this one is good, you’ll like it.” He said and Alex turned it on then leaning back on Keith still being sleepy, and he enjoyed the warmth the male was giving her. Keith looked at the screen holding her close with a happy smile he looked at her from time to time feeling quite comfortable, but soon his oh so peaceful face was replaced by a blush as he noticed that a nude scene was going on in the movie. Alex looked at the screen not caring much but she looked at Keith to see his reaction noticing him blush. 

“what is the matter” 

“oh…umm nothing, I forgot about this part it got me unguarded” he said clearly embraced. 

“are you getting embraced?” she asked teasingly 

“no I just….i thought you would get mad… well maybe a little embraced” he said chuckling trying to hide that he is embraced. 

“why should I get mad?”

“because there was a naked woman in the movie and…well she is hot and I thought that you might think I am a pervert” 

“don’t worry such scene are normal in movies so I am all good” she said giggling. 

“I am glad, let’s keep watching the movie…but she was hot” he said admitting. Alex chuckled 

“yes she was” she said and focused on the movie. As Keith put a arm around her shoulder. And Alex smiled relaxing, by the end of the movie the hero kissed the girl and then the movie was over. 

“this was a good movie” Keith said and Alex nodded. 

“yes indeed it was quite interesting.” 

“I like it. It has action and some fun parts too”

“yes it was a really good movie” she said and moved her hand over his stomach so that she was cuddled against his chest. 

“maybe we should re act the scene” he said smiling at her. 

“what do you mean?” she asked confused. 

“we should re act the kissing scene” he said as she understood what he meant.

“I would like that” she said with a light blush and Keith held her hand. His other hand went to her cheek and he went to kiss her softly closing their eyes. She deepened the kiss and soon thwarted to open up her mouth slightly hoping that Keith did understand, but Keith pulled away looking at her 

“w…what?” he asked slightly confused and she blushed.

“i…I would like to try tongue kissing” she said blushing and Keith looked into her eyes, he took his hand and pushed up her chin lightly so that they where both looking at each other.

“are you sure you want to do this? Its not going to fast for you?” he asked wanting to make sure. 

“no I want to try it.” She said and Keith smiled. 

“then I guess we can try.” He said and went down to kiss her again the kisses soon getting deeper until he opened his mouth, he felt Alex do the same and soon their tongues tangled up together. As they where kissing, Keith started to hold Alex shoulder rubbing them softly, Alex moved to lay down on the bed and Keith followed her motions his hand moving to stroke over her hair as Alex had her arms slung around his neck fingers tangled up in his hair. Keith soon started to get aroused as he pressed their body’s together and soon went to rub her lower back. Alex started to gasp lightly as she was getting aroused as well never having experienced such a feeling of pleasure before. As the kisses turned deeper Keith started to move lower and lower down with his hand soon reaching the edge of her pants only a little bit of fabric was now separating his hand and her nude butt. He felt nervous and scared on how she would react hoping it was fine. He knew that he would stop the second he felt that it wasn’t fine for her. Alex was a little shocked at first and flinched slightly and Keith wanted to pull away but Alex held him tightly and continued kissing. She was a little nervous but also curious about all of this. Keith was happy and continued kissing starting to rub her butt slightly as he got more and more aroused. He got carried away and a finger slipped under the waist band of the pants touching her butt. That’s when Alex pulled away and looked at him, Keith quickly pulled away his hand. Her breath coming out in gasps and her face slightly red because of the arousal. 

“are you sure about this?” she asked nervously and Keith looked into her eyes not seeing any kind of disgust or fear. 

“only if you want to, I wont do anything you don’t want” he said honestly in a calming way hand moving to stroke her hair to show her that he didn’t mean any harm. The next thing surprised him a bit, he thought that he had scared her away for now, that she want ready, but Alex moved up to Keith and kissed him deeply.

“I want this” she said after pulling away from the kiss and blushed. Keith smiled and nodded blushing as well as he focused on her eyes.


	16. Please be gentle.

Keith kissed her deeply his hand moving back to her butt and went back to rub it. Alex relaxed into the touch trusting Keith with every inch of her body. His hands started to pull down her pants slowly so that he could make it comfortable for Alex, she stopped kissing and blushed looking at him, “t…there is something I need to tell you first” she said and looked slightly away “I…I am still a virgin” she said blushing deeply. While Keith chuckled lightly an turned her face back to look at him.

“well i…I figured out so much, but I’ll be gentle then” he said breathing heavily, he was clearly already hard and just as aroused as Alex but he didn’t want to move on to quickly, he didn’t want to scare away that girl that was laying under him. Alex looked at him being fascinated by this fantastic person that was leaning over her. This gentle creature that didn’t want to hurt her in any way possible and taking care of her. She smiled softly.

“thank you” she said softly and relaxed as she started taking of Keith’s shirt, she wanted to show him that she was ready for the next step that she was ready for him. He smiled and continued where he had stopped sliding her pants down and helped her remove his shirt. Then he unbuttoned her pyjamas top and took of his own pants blushing as he took an eyeful of Alex body, which only made the already showing bulge in his boxers grow bigger. Alex indeed looked beautiful. Pale skin, a thin silky looking body and also the other parts matched up with the rest. Keith started to take his boxers of and showed Alex his hard member. Alex watched him as she moved to lay more comfortable in bed and still tried to cover herself somewhat mostly because she felt quite embraced and nervous.

“its big” she said blushing even more. But she was speaking the truth his member was indeed big and she started to doubt that this will work. Keith blushed and smiled softly.

“thank you, you know how to raise my ego” he said and started to take of her panties, Alex lifted her hips slightly so that it would be easier for him to remove them. She tried to relax and calm down. Keith byte his lips looking at her letting the sight sink in “wow you have an amazing body” he said and leaned down to kiss her, as his member rubbed on her tights slightly making her blush even more. 

“thank you” she said quietly. And kissed back starting to get quite wet. Keith’s hand went to rub her tights until she was wet, he kissed her neck softly to help her feel more exited and relax. She gasped lightly giving into the touch as pleasure overtook her. Keith moved his hand to her entrance and checked if she was wet soon finding out that she was. He placed his member in front of her entrance and looked at her seeing if there was any regret in her face. There wasn’t so he pushed inside her slowly. She clenched her fists and gasped lightly, pain overtaking her feeling him stretching her. Keith noticed and stopped in his action looking at her.

“this will hurt you at first, but don’t worry it’s normal, soon you’ll feel good” he said slowly sliding his member more inside her.

“o..okay” she said whimpering as she felt him enter more. Keith went as soft as he could and finally he went through the hymn and was fully inside her. Alex flinching and tightened up and screamed lightly as she felt pain, Keith kissed her neck and tried to calm her down. She took deep breaths calming down while feeling keith holding her. she managed to relax rater quickly, she didn't know why but this male had something that made her calm and comfortable. Keith didn’t move inside her trying to stand as still as possible. “i…I think you can continue” she said after a short while.   
Keith nodded and slowly pulled almost out and then back in feeling the warmth around his member. After some more trusts she started moaning as he hit her spot. pleasure overtaking her, a pleasure she has never felt before. 

“hmm i..it feels good you where right.” She said and her hands moved to hold around his neck again. 

“and it only gets better” he said leaning down to kiss her and continued to move still in soft motions. She kissed him back and moaned as he hit her spot once more her back arching lightly. Keith moved faster as he noticed that she liked it. His hand started to massage her breast making her moan even more. 

“oh yeah that feels good” she said gasping and moaned louder as her fingers started to scratch Keith’s back lightly. 

“keep it low, we might get caught” he said and slowed down. 

“but it feels so good” she said and looked at him.

“I know it feels great” he confirmed and moved faster inside her as she moaned loudly.

“hmm you feel so good inside me” 

“you feel so good I don’t want to stop” he said looking at her groaning, both of their breaths coming out in gasps. 

“i….i think I am Cumming soon” she said between moans. It was a new feeling building up inside her, she tought she would go crazy from that sensation, maybe even lose her mind. her nody was lightly shivering from the pleasure. 

“don’t hold back then” he said and moved faster inside her, he pushed deeply and almost pulled out before going back in again. 

“I want you to cum with me” she said gasping as she was really close. 

“is it safe to cum inside you?” he asked not stopping as he was close as well 

“yes!” she almost shouted as she tried to hold back. Keith smiled and nodded pushing harder. 

“then lets cum together” he said and moaned as he went inside her hitting her spot roughly. 

“yes! Yes!” Alex exclaimed and gasped. 

“I am close I can feel it” Keith said as he gasped and leaned down holding Alex. 

“I’m Cumming” Alex said and tightened around Keith. 

“me too” he said feeling her tighten around her. And released inside of her. 

Both where now cuddled up together gasping and aiming for breath. Keith held Alex who had a wide smile on her face, he body terembling but she was happy, she would even go so far and say that she was the happiest she has ever been. that fantastic male right here was indeed someone special. 

“hmm that was so good” Alex said and cuddled into her still naked boyfriend enjoying the feeling of his nude body close to hers. 

“yeah it was incredible” he said and kissed her. She kissed back and relaxed her head resting on his chest as he held around her. They calmed down after some minutes and Alex covered them with the blanket. At the same moment there was a small knock on the door and Nina stepped in.


	17. I don't want to get her into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely doves, again a new chapter. We are currently getting feedback from you guys and it's lovely to know that you enjoy the story so far. Please if you have questions or coments don't be scared to share them with us, we will awnser and read every message. But now i don't want to make you wait even longer. have fun reading - Alex.

Keith gasped and pulled the blanket closer around them. He quickly pushed the clothes under the bed in the act and blushed “oh no” he whispered, Alex was covering herself with the blanket blushing deeply red but soon noticed the small chuckle that left Nina’s mouth. ‘she knows’ was Alex first thought, that only adding to her blush. 

“I see you two had fun” she said and walked over to Alex closet then looking at Keith slightly. “I thought you promised me something” she said strictly and watched Keith blush as he looked at her. 

“I said we wouldn’t do it last night, and we didn’t do it last night” he says smiling embraced. 

“alright well Alexandra you go and shower and you young man please get dressed it's time to get up and get productive” she said defeated and got clothes for Alex and her morning coat which Alex put on quickly and disappeared into the bathroom, Nina went to get Alex medication for the morning and left Keith alone. Keith used that time to get dressed relieved that she didn’t get mad at him.   
Alex soon returned fully dressed and her hair combed and teeth brushed. She returned to the room where Keith was now fully dressed and smiled as he saw her walk out. 

“you look great Alex” he said smiling and went to kiss her cheek than sat down on the bed with her. 

“thank you” she said and leaned on him. Nina was soon back in the room having some pills and a glass of water with her. Keith saw that and sighted standing up and kissed her again. 

“I think I should go” he said and took his jacket. 

“why?” Alex asked sadly and held Keith’s arm.

“its time, and I don’t want my roommate to break my bed.” 

“well if you have to then I can’t stop you” she said sighting and Keith took both her hands and kissed her.

“I will come visit you all the time, and we can see each other at the park as well” Keith tried to cheer he up. 

“okay” she said quietly and looked at him. 

“are you leaving already?” Nina asked to make sure.

“yeah I think she has things to do” he said looking at the medications “and I don’t want to get her in trouble." 

“she lives at a hospital” she said meaning that Alex will get bored sooner or later. “but anyways why should she get into trouble?” Nina asked 

“I don’t know I mean, she lives in a hospital, I don’t know if me being here all night… or what happened this morning was permitted” this statement made Nina giggle.

“in this hospital even old people visit each other’s room to just have some fun.” Now it was Keith’s turn to laugh. 

“thanks for giving me that mental image, but are you saying there’s no problem that I spent the night?”

“no of course not, if it wouldn’t be allowed then I wouldn’t let you right?” 

“true, ok I feel better, thanks” Keith said and turned to look at Alex “meet me at the lake at noon” he said and Alex giggled nodding. 

“okay I will be there” 

“i'll see you there then, now excuse me I have to burn my bed probably.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck.   
Alex chuckled. 

“okay bye see you” she said and looked after Keith as he left. As soon as Keith was out of the door Nina turned to Alex. 

“so your first date ended in a first time?” she teased and Alex blushed

“shut up” she said hiding in the covers embraced as Nina started with the morning procedure. After that they went to eat breakfast at the towns heard rock café and talked about everything, but also Keith and the past night/morning. In the meantime Keith was on his way to his dorm room so see how much damage Wallacee had done to his bed.


	18. Burning the evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone  
>  keith here, back after i had surgery and took some time to rest, im glad to see you are liking this story so far this keeps us going and theres a lot yet to come, so glad to be back and here is the chapter, so enjoy   
> -keith-

Keith walked back to his dorm and when he walked in his smiled faded, seeing his bed a mess and Wallace making breakfast like nothing happened.  
“Come on man you did it on my bed?” he said feeling disappointed as he walked in, Wallace giggled and gave him a bowl of cereal 

Wallace sat on the table and looked at him ignoring the question “so why didn’t you come to sleep last night?” he asked knowing the answer but wanting to make Keith nervous 

“You know… I knew you would bring someone in so…I didn’t want to bother you” he answered making Wallace smirk 

“Ok, so how was your date?” he asked in a girly voice, something rare on him but he did it to annoy him

“It was great, she is fantastic” he said with a smile only to get another question 

“Did you do it?” was Wallace final question making Keith choke on his cereal “Wallace! … Yes” Keith responded seeing he already knew, he was good on telling if people had sex the night   
before, it was like a gift.

Keith and Wallace talked through breakfast; Wallace wanted to know about the details while Keith avoids telling them as much as he could. Soon Wallace walked out heading to do his things, 

Keith went to take a shower and at noon he was dragging his mattress out of the dorm room heading to the lake nearby.

At the lake Keith got the mattress in a boat and pushed it in the lake and soon Alex walked up “hey, sorry to keep you waiting” she said.

Keith looked at her and smiled “oh don’t worry I just got here a moment ago” he said while taking a bow and an arrow he got from a friend, the arrow had a rag tied to it that Keith had soaked in kerosene, he used a lighter to lit it up and aimed.

“May I ask why do you need that?” Alex finally asked.  
Keith gave her a smile and looked back at the boat floating on the lake “I’m giving my mattress a proper retirement” he said and shoot the burning arrow, it landed on the mattress and soon   
it burst in to flames “I told you I’d be burning it” he finished.

Alex just giggled “so they did it in your bed?” 

Keith nodded “yes and I didn’t want to sleep in their man juices” he said and gave his full attention to her while the boat started to sink having caught fire as well.

Alex chuckled at his antics “maybe we should return the favor” she suggested making Keith blush.

“Yeah that’s a good idea” he said and held her 

“So you wanted to see me here just to see a burning mattress?” she asked.

“No” he answered “I planned on burning it earlier but I had no idea renting a boat took so long” 

“Oh I see” she said and giggled, Keith held her and give her a soft kiss “so how was your morning?” he asked   
She kissed him back and smiled “it was alright, I was with Nina at the new café they opened, the hard rock café and then my parents came to visit me before their job” Alex explained with a smile.

“That’s great, do they visit you all the time?” he asked 

“Yup, every day” she said and sat on the grass with him as he wrapped his arm around her 

“Did you tell them about us?” he asked curiously 

“Yes” she said and smiled, Keith seemed nervous about it 

Alex giggled and looked at him “they want to meet you” she said 

“Oh, I can meet them I just hope they don’t hate me” Keith said fearing they would not like him at all

“They will not, also they´re very strict” she said and Keith got more nervous 

Keith looked at her having one fear in his mind “You didn’t tell them about our first time did you?”

“No, I decided not to tell them that detail” she said and Keith breathed calmly again

“That’s good, I guess I can meet them, when do they want to see me?” he asked 

“We can meet them today after work at the park, does that sounds good?” she answered 

“Today? Ok but I have to get dressed nicely; I want to make a good first impression 

Alex giggled “we can go to your home later so you can change or you can go and I’ll wait here” 

“I think we can go to my dorm room and Wallace can meet you and see that you’re real” he said and chuckled


	19. Draw on the walls, not on paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. it's me Alex, so sorry that there isn't an update before now but there is much going on in Keith's and my llife so we happen to be quite busy. but now here is the chapter enjoy!

Alex chuckled. she wanted to see Keith’s dorm room, but she was nervous for some reason. “is it far from here?” she asked. “that morning exercise did exhaust me” she said giggling a little bit. 

“no its just around the block. I’ll carry you if you want” he said smiling at her 

“no if its just that short way I will be fine”

“okay lets go then” he stood up and stretched out his hand to help her standing up. She quickly took his hand and stood up but neither of them let go of the others hand. He kissed her cheek lightly and walked to the dorm room. She smiled and after a while of walking she spoke.

“may I ask you something?” she asked.

“sure ask me anything you want”

“how many girlfriends did you have before me?” she asked blushing lightly, and he blushed as well as he started to think. 

“hmm lets see, there was sarah…jess…about 5 if you count elementary school, is there a problem with that?” he asked and she shaked her head and giggled lightly 

“no I was just wondering.”

“oh ok. Now I don’t talk to them. Most of them hate me”

“oh why?” 

“because I broke up with most of them. Jess cheated on me but somehow it was my fault so she is the one that hates me the most”

“how rude of her” Alex said.

“exactly! She was just manipulative b…well she was mean and I’m glad I dumped her” Keith said and Alex nodded. 

“I am glad too because if not I wouldn’t be here with you now”

“I am glad this happened, I am really happy with you and I hope I don’t ruin this” he said,

“there is nothing you could do to ruin this” she answered with a soft smile. Keith pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll make you very happy, as long as I am with you”

“then I will be happy forever I hope.” She said and lay her head on his shoulder while they walked. Keith smiled feeling very happy, and soon they got to the student dorms.

“Forever and ever” he said and walked in the direction of a blue building. “we are almost here” 

“I like the buildings they seem so peaceful” 

“because it’s Sunday, and if you like the outside wait to see the hallways, lots of art students with white walls…not a good idea” he said laughing and she chuckled in a rater cute way.

“I can imagine that.” she said.   
They soon got in and walked to the elevator, it already had things painted on it, keith took a key chip like thing and registered it on a sensor of the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor. Alex was glad there was an elevator in the building as she already felt a little tired. The elevator moved up and the door opened, Keith walked out holding her as they walked on the hallway with different things drawn on the walls. As they stepped out Alex looked around in awe. 

“wow this is like a museum” 

“told you, some of the doodle here are very old, some are from the 70s and 80s.”

“oh wow I am impressed”. She said as keith started showing her different drawings. Then getting to one that goes from the floor to the roof. 

“this is the schools pride, and the reason why they don’t clean this walls, this piece of art was done by David Boost, the first and only one to get his paintings at the New York art gallery as a main artist.”

“wow so cool” she said.

“yeah, we all hope to have luck, drawing the walls is a tradition in hopes of doing the things he did” 

“I bet if you continue like that you can do it. Where is your drawing btw?” she asked as she was sure that Keith already followed this tradition. He smiled and walked to show her his drawing. He pointed at a drawing taking half the wall. 

“here it is, I did it in my first year here, so you can see I was still not so good as I am now” he said as Alex looked rater fascinated by it. 

“it’s stunning” she said eventually. 

“thanks, you’re so sweet now lets go to my dorm” he said and nodded taking his hand and started walking with him to a door. He unlocked the door and opened it for her. “welcome to my place excuse the mess”. He said and Alex chuckled looking around as she stepped inside. 

“it isn’t that messy” she said.

“thanks. Make yourself at home.” He said seeing that Wallace wasn't there yet. Alex took rater quick steps to the closest chair and sat down taking a deep breath as her feet where almost killing her. “would you like some tea or soda” he offered as it was the only thing they had right now. 

“no thanks I am good” she said and smiled. 

“how much time do we have before we go see your parents?” he asked. And she looked at her phone to find out about what time it was. 

“about two hours.”

“that’s enough time. I’ll go get dressed then” she nodded and smiled

“okay” she said and Keith walked to his closet to get a wine red shirt and some black jeans. He goes through some shoe boxes and find the ones he was searching for. After picking up his clothes he looked at her. 

“what do you think?” he asked. Alex who was tapping on her legs lightly with her fingers as if she was playing the piano looked up at him. 

“looks good” she said smiling. He smiled back and nodded.

“thanks, I want to look good when we see your parents” he said and not thinking about it he took of his shirt. Making Alex blush slightly. 

“you know you always look good.”

“you are just saying that to be nice” he said and got his pants of. 

“no I am honest” she said looking down at her fingers and started to play the muted melody again that only existed in her head. Keith got dressed and walked to her buttoning his shirt. 

“what are you doing?” he asked seeing her moving her fingers. 

“I try to play a melody, but I don’t know how to continue it all just stops at one point.” She said with a sight moving his focus back at him. 

“well maybe you just need time, don’t force it or you’ll get blocked”

“hmm maybe” she said and lay her hand down in her lap. As Keith went to sit on the other chair beside her and took one of her hands. 

“what is the melody about?” he asked eventually.

“about everything” she said rater quiet. “about life, death, sadness, happiness. Everything”  
Keith smiled at her and looked into her eyes. “if it’s about all that then the melody will come on its own, as you experience new things and live your life”

“yeah maybe you are right” she said and Keith kissed her softly. 

“you’ll see” he said smiling warmly at her and she smiled back.

“when is your roommate coming back?” she asked.

“he should be here soon. Do you want to meet him?” he asked.

“yes I want to meet the bad guy that made you burn your mattress” she said and giggled.

“want to make out on his bed? That will make him crazy” Keith said laughing lightly and after a short while of thinking Alex nodded. What had she too lose anyways? He smiled and took her to Wallace bed and blushed laying her down and leaned into a kiss. She kissed back deeply as soon as their lips meet. Both of them closed their eyes. Alex hands moving to hold around Keith’s neck. then the door opened.


	20. Meeting the roomate

Wallace gasped as he saw the two of them and threw the keys at him. “why are you kissing a girl in my bed!?” he shouted,at that moment Alex flinched and pulled away from the kiss blushing deeply. Keith got up and rubbed his head as the keys had hit him there. 

“don’t talk to me like that after you ruined my bed, by the way you owe me a new bed” he said and held Alex hand, Wallace seemed mad but was calm. Alex took Keith’s hand and stood u standing a bit behind Keith hiding herself lightly.

“whatever at least you didn’t do it” he said leaving some bags on the table.

“I want you to meet Alex, she is my girlfriend.” He said smiling at Wallace, and Wallace looked at her with a soft smile. 

“nice to meet you, you’re too pretty for him” he said as always making Keith annoyed. She smiled back softly. 

“nice to meet you too.” She said with a shy voice. They both shaked hands. Wallace was a nice guy, sarcastic but a good guy after all. 

“how did he catch you is he paying you?” he asked sarcastically. 

“no. I did meet him at the park he was drawing me, and two souls had found each other that moment” She said and smiled softly. Wallace looked at Keith.

“you better not let her go, you won’t get a girl better than her” he said and went to his bed fixing the blankets. “at least you found a good girl” he finished. 

“trust me, I know, and I won’t let her go” Keith said smiling at Alex who blushed. Wallace took out some books of the bag and looked at them.

“I don’t want to be rude, but I have to study” Wallace said.

“okay we will leave you alone then, it was nice to meet you Wallace” Alex said and Keith took his keys. 

“it was nice meeting you too, and I am sorry you are dating him” Wallace said and Alex chuckled 

“you don’t have to be sorry because there is no reason for that” she replied. Keith held her hand and chuckled. 

“don’t listen to Wallace, he likes to annoy me that’s his hobby” Keith said walking out of the door. She smiled and followed Keith. 

“he is a nice guy, right?” he asked sarcastically knowing that Wallace didn’t have a good first impression. 

“well I believe in the good in people but I don’t like him that much” she said with a light nervous giggle. 

“you’ll get to like him, he is not bad” Keith said. 

“I am sure about that” 

“shall we go back to the park to meet your parents?” he asked, and she nodded. They walked out of the building and to the park, he held her close to him all the time. 

“oh before we see them” Alex said and looked slightly at Keith. “my mother is overprotective like REALLY overprotective” 

“good to know strict and overprotective parents, if they don’t kill me, I’ll be happy” he said making Alex giggle. 

“well how are your parents?” she asked. 

“they let me study art so they don’t care about much about me” he joked and shaked his head. “no, they are normal parents, I did have an argument with them after I told them I’ll be coming   
here to study art, my dad wanted me t be an architect like him we haven’t talked much after that” 

“oh I’m sorry to hear that” she said looking a bit sadly at him.

“it’s fine, they try to support me in my choices, but I know they still want me to ‘keep in the family business’.”

“I understand but you should continue with art you are too talented to quit”

“I will this is my dream and I won’t give it up to work with my dad in a boring office” he said and Alex smiled softly

Keith started to get nervous as they got closer to the park. They soon arrived and she smiled softly. Keith lead her to a tree wanting her to rest from the walk, she sat down as soon as they   
reached the tree and leaned against it smiling softly. Keith sat down beside her and held her as he took deep breaths trying to relax. 

“are you nervous?” she asked and looked slightly at him. 

“a bit. It’s the first time I am meeting my girls parents”

“you don’t have to be nervous” she said and Keith hugged her lightly.

“I am trying to relax I don’t want to be nervous” he said. she smiled and kissed his cheek. “your parents should be here any moment now right?” he asked and she nodded. 

“Yepp in fact they are here” she said noticing them.


	21. meeting the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, Alex here. hope you are all doing well and enjoying the warmer days ahead, hope you all are close to summer like i am and will have a lot of fun, even when you are wworking or such things. but now enjoy the next chapter.

“here we go” Keith said and looked at Alex parents that where walking over to them, they seemed elegant and Keith was happy that he had dressed nicely. Alex pushed herself up from the tree and walked over to them as soon as they reached each other she was pulled into a hug.

“hey mom, hey dad” she said as she tried to get free from them and they let go as soon as they spotted Keith that was walking over to them. Kristina, Alex mother looked at Keith then back at Alex. Kristina looked like a office woman out of a Hollywood movie, rater thin, having a grey blazer on with a grey tight skirt and her blond hair in a neatly done bun. Alex father Aron didn’t look much different, having wide shoulders and was rater tall, his brunet hair was held short but long enough that it framed some of his face. He went with a suit matching his wife that way. 

“Alexandra why couldn’t we meet you at the hospital you will get sick out here at this place, you are wearing a dress and not even a jacket over” Kristina said in a strict voice and Alex sighted looking at her father Aron for some rescue. Then turning to Keith.

“mom dad this is Keith my boyfriend.” She said proudly and her parents looked at him. Keith smiled nervously seeing their eyes fall on him, he stretched out his hand 

“hello it’s nice to finally meet you” he said trying to sound polite. 

“its nice to meet you too” Aron said with his deep voice. Shaking Keith’s hand with a strong grip. Keith felt the strong grip but smiled lightly looking at Alex who smiled back. As Aron let go of Keith’s hand it was Kristina’s turn to speak again. 

“tell me Keith, didn’t you tell her to go to another place? I think you are a wear of her condition and its your job to keep her away from doing stupid things like going to the park in such clothes.” She said strictly looking directly into Keith’s eyes. Aron and Alex looked at each other and sighted.

“mom stop it seriously Nina told me its fine then it is fine” she said trying to calm her mother down. Keith felt nervous at her words. 

“believe me I know about her condition and the last thing I want is to do things that harm her.” Keith said. Kristina sighted and looked at Aron 

“well Alex seems to be happy with you and I don’t want to ruin her happiness so I guess I have to tolerate you for now” she said and Aron smiled softly. 

“that is her way of telling welcome to the family boy” Aron said and clapped Keith on the shoulder. with a light chuckle as he saw Keith’s wide smile. 

“thank you. I am very happy” he said and held Alex hand. 

“I need to go to my evening job” Kristina said after checking her phone then went of. 

“do you mind if I stay a little bit. I would like to get to know the boyfriend of yours” Aron said to Alex who shaked her head. 

“No I don’t mind” she said. 

“so what café should we go to Alex?” Aron asked knowing his daughter had the thing of trying out every café in town. Alex tought for a bit then smiled.

“the black cat? I haven’t tried this one yet” she said and giggled and Aron nodded with a soft smile. 

“and the black cat it is. Is that ok for you too Keith?” he asked and Keith nodded. 

“Sure it sounds fun, lets go” he said and held Alex hand starting to think about if that body contact was okay. He didn’t want to make Alex dad Angry. Aron looked at them smiling and saw that Alex started to walk a little slow. 

“are you alright with walking Alex you seem a little bit exhausted. Not that I can't imagine why” he said and smirked lightly making Alex blush as well as Keith who soon realized that the father meant the morning activity from the two of them. 

“no I will be alright” Alex said and smiled softly and Aron nodded then looking at Keith. 

“so Keith what do you study?” he asked. 

“oh I study art at the art academy” he said and continued walking. 

“art sounds interesting” Aron said and smiled.

“dad you know the Drawing I showed you of me? It was Keith who made it”

“oh so you are talented to” Aron said rater surprised. Making Keith blush. 

“thank you sir, I try to do my best” Keith said and took out his phone. “oh I also did a painting of her for a school assignment” he said and went through his pictures soon finding the one he was searching for and showed it too Aron. Who looked at the drawing. 

“you get really inspired by my daughter” he laughed softly. “but you are a talented boy. What is your goal?” Aron asked and Alex smirked lightly knowing what was about to happen

“she inspires me all the time.” Keith said smiling at her “my goal is to be featured at the best galleries in the world like the one in Paris and New York” Keith admitted

“well New York is easy, how about the gallery here in town for a start?” Aron asked. Keith laughed lightly.

“yeah I have to start there first, but my goal is to be world class artist” he said glad that Aron didn’t think art was a waste of time. Aron looked at Alex who was doing her best not to laugh. 

“common tell him” she said giggling and Aron smiled. 

“well as you apparently don’t know who I am I have to tell you. I am the leader of this towns gallery, well not only this town but yeah” he said and smiled softly and looked at Keith who stopped walking his eyes going wide. 

“you are Aron Blackwood?” he asked him surprised “I can’t believe it” he said. Alex laughed and Aron chuckled. “Aron Blackwood from the Blackwood gallery?” he said more to himself “I cant believe I am dating his daughter” he said and looked at Alex “Alexandra Blackwood I should have known” he said and facepalmed himself lightly then smiling at Alex with a huge smile on his face. And both Aron and Alex Laughed and Alex kissed Keith’s cheek. That’s when Keith blushed and started to calm down. “it’s a honor sir” he said and held Alex hand again. Aron laughed.

“don’t call me sir. Call me Aron, sir sound so old”

“alright sir…er..Aron” Keith said and smiled as he continued walking he was still a little nervous but very happy and wanted to kiss Alex.


	22. lets get to know you over a coffee and a strawberry muffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, keith here its chapter 22nd already hope you like it and let us know if you do

They soon arrived at the café and Aron held up the door for them Alex walked inside and sat down at the closest table smiling at her father that sat down on the opposite of her. Keith sat beside her and looked around and smiled. “this is a nice place” he said and held her hand.He felt that this was the only safe thing to do in front of her dad as he thought kissing would be too   
much. Aron looked at them.

“so what do you want to have?” Aron asked and looked at Alex “I know for you a muffin and a coffeelatte right?” Aron asked and Alex nodded and smiled softly. “which taste? Chocolate?” he asked and she shaked her head. 

“no strawberry please” she said and giggled lightly and Aron nodded.

“Alright, how about you Keith” Aron asked looking at the younger male. 

“I’ll have an espresso and a croissant please” he said smiling at him, he was still exited that he was with the owner of the galleries but happier to be with Alex. Aron stood up and went to get   
the orders soon returning with everything and gave them what they had ordered taking a black coffee for himself. 

“So let’s talk about business. Could you deliver a drawing for me in about two weeks? Then we can see how it goes” he asked and looked at Keith. Who looked surprised at him.

“s…sure I’d be more than happy to do that” he said. He had tried to send in his work and get into different galleries for moths by now but without any success. 

“well then that’s a deal. Now to you Alexandra” he said and looked at the girl who was focused on her muffin.   
“huh?” she asked 

“how is your practicing for the show going?” Aron asked and she sighted lightly. 

“it’s all fine daddy but I am kinda stuck at the melody” she said and Aron nodded understanding. 

“is that why you wanted strawberry testing new perspectives?” Aron asked and she giggled. 

“maybe a change can change the melody” she said and smiled softly. Keith looked at them talking.

“what show?” Keith asked. Not knowing about any show and that she was practicing for it. Alex looked at him. 

“hmm? Oh nothing big I am just going to a music talent show thing that may be my way to Tokyo auditions” she said smiling and Aron looked at her. 

“that will be your way if you just let me help you, I could pull some strings” Aron said.

“no daddy I will stay anonym I want to do this on my own” she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“Tokyo? That sounds very big” Keith said and looked at her. “you’re very talented I am sure you can win” he said and smiled at her. 

“well my competitors are really good, so we will see it’s a open audience talent show so you can come too if you want to” she explained.

“maybe I will, I will cheer for you and maybe get Wallace to cheer too”he said. “he can also sass about other contestants, he is good at being sassy” Keith said with a chuckle and Alex   
laughed. 

“yes I can believe that he is sassy” she took a last bite of her muffin. And Aron finished his coffee as well as Keith. 

“the fact that you want to win by yourself and not use your name to take a advantage is very honorable” Keith said and Alex smiled softly. 

“thank you” she saidand Aron chuckled lightly. 

“Nina was right you are a cute couple” Aron said and Alex blushed. 

“thanks I am glad that you are ok with me dating your daughter.”

“why shouldn’t I be ok with that?” he asked.

“because she is your little girl and I am a hippie, or because I am not a rich lawyer, also because I am not good enough, the list goes on and on” he said remembering the things that have   
been told to him. But Aron Laughed. 

“listen you make her happy, that’s the only thing I care about” Aron said 

“her happiness is my priority” Keith said and held her hand smiling at her, she smiled back and she lay her head on his shoulder and Keith kissed her head. He wasn’t nervous anymore,   
maybe the coffee helped but he was more than happy right now. 

“that’s good to hear” Aron said. Keith smiled and soon finished his croissant. 

“I like this place, the coffee is really good” Keith said. Alex smiled   
“yes indeed” She said and yawned, 

“we should go back to the hospital.” Aron said and Keith nodded  
“yeah lets go then, thanks for the coffee Aron” Keith said and got up  
“no problem.” He answered and Alex looked at Aron getting up as well and Aron nodded understanding what she wanted, as soon as Keith had stood up he lifted Alex onto his back and she smiled softly. 

“I can help too if you get tied” Keith offered and walked out of the café. 

“it will be fine she isn’t heavy” Aron said and Alex smiled as she relaxed and closed her eyes.


	23. I know what you did this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey my lovely doves. Alex is back bringing a new chapter. Keith and me are really working hard to make the chapters as good as possible so please share some love <3.

They walked to the hospital Alex now deeply asleep on her fathers back. Keith looked at her with a soft smile.   
“so how was your night at the hospital?” Aron asked with a light chuckle. That’s when Keith got nervous again and looked slightly away.

“oh..uh..it was good I guess” he said almost quietly. 

“didn’t this beeping of the heart rate monitor annoy you?”

“n..not at all, I tried to ignore it” 

“well I know my daughter so she probably turned it of after a while, she always does that also of Nina get angry with her.” Aron said with a light chuckle. 

“did Nina tell you that that I spent the night at the hospital?” Keith asked nervously. 

“yes, she also told me about your morning adventures but don’t worry about it, its not that I am angry or anything like that” he said and Keith froze at his words. 

‘he knew we had sex’ was the only thing Keith could think about. “you…you aren’t angry?” he asked being very nervous. 

“why should I be angry? As long as you didn’t force her, I don’t see any problem with it. Sooner or later she would have told me”. Aron said with soft smile.

“I…I guess” he sighted lightly. “I am sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Keith said he felt guilty for some reason and the nervousness didn’t help. “does her mother know too?” he asked.

“why are you sorry? You two are young go and have fun as long as you can. And no Kristina doesn’t know and that’s probably the best if you want to keep your body parts together”. Aron said and chuckled lightly. Keith calmed down slowly glad that Aron wasn’t angry. Keith smiled softly and kept walking. 

“yeah I agree, and trust me Aron, I won’t do anything she doesn’t want.” Keith said honestly. 

“I believe you so don’t worry it’s all good”

“thank you sir, you’re very comprehensive” he said and relaxed more. 

“didn’t I tell you to call me Aron?” he said laughing softly and saw the hospital in front of them. “I really like you, you seem like a good boy, and I am glad that you did meet her” he said and walked into the hospital to Alex room and lay her down on her bed, Nina saw them and walked into the room smiling. 

“good evening” Nina greeted them and Keith smiled and followed Aron standing beside Alex bed and took her hand sitting down in one of the chairs beside the bed. 

“good evening.” Keith replied as well as Aron. Soon Nina took Aron out of the room to talk with him and Alex took a deep breath opening her eyes slowly. Keith looked at her and smiled happy to be alone with her for a moment, the experience with her parents was not as he thought things would be, but he was glad her dad wasn’t mas at him. Alex smiled softly and sat slightly up in bed.

“sorry for falling asleep I was really tied.”

“don’t worry I understand” he said smiling at her. 

“so what you think about my parents?” she asked sleepily. And Keith blushed. 

“your mom is overprotective, and your dad….well he is a really cool guy” he said and looked at her. 

“yeah I like my dad for that fact too…it’s good to have someone who is calm”

“…he knows” Keith said and looked down blushing. “Nina told him” he said.

“yeah and so? I would have told him anyways” she said calmly. 

“you would? I was luck he is a very cool guy and was ok with it, but you have to understand how scared I was, the last time that my ex’s dad found out that we have had sex he chased me with a baseball bat” he said and blushed.

“Oh I understand, but don’t worry dad isn’t like this” she said.

“I know and I am happy that he is not, and now that he is outside and we are alone I’ll do something I’ve wanted to do all day” he said and leaned over to her and kissed her softly. Alex smiled and kissed back holding around his neck slightly with her free hand. Keith smiled into the kiss and still hold her other hand, Keith pulled away as he heard the door open again and her father walked in. 

“you are awake” Aron said and Alex smiled softly. Keith smiled as well feeling more comfortable now. Alex looked at Keith still holding his hand.

“are you staying here tonight too?” she asked Keith and Aron sat on the other chair. Keith blushed a little.

“well, depends if you want me to stay” Keith said and smiled at Alex.

“I would love too” she replied.

“great because as you know I don’t have a mattress” Keith said laughing and Alex chuckled. 

“yes that’s kind of why I asked”

“I will stay and keep it clean this time” he said and looked at Aron who chuckled lightly. 

“well I should go now. Keith do you have a hour or so?” he asked and Keith nodded wondering what Aron wanted, Alex hugged her father and the two males left the room. As Aron walked to the exit some of the personal greeted him. And Keith followed him wondering what he wanted to talk about. 

“I want to take you to the gallery” Aron said and the younger male looked surprised at him.

“the gallery? Can I ask you why?” he said.

“I got a meeting with some gallery leaders around the world and thought that you maybe want to greet them and show them some drawings.” He said and Keith looked at him surprised. 

“really? Thank you Aron I really appreciate it.” He said and smiled widely. 

“no problem like I said you are talented.”

“you’re not like usual dads, you’re very cool”

“thank you glad you think that” Aron said with a soft laughter.


	24. Do you know what a father thinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its keith again with the next chapter, the story will get interesting now so hope you like it  
> enjoy 
> 
> -keith-

Keith walked with Aron to the gallery, he knew where it was but decided to let the older male lead the way as Keith himself was rater nervous. Aron noticed that and decided to get Keith on other thoughts.   
“so you really love my daughter?” he asked

“I do, I love her she is my inspiration”

“that’s good to hear but you also know the risk right? She didn’t tell you any lies I hope”

“no but Nina told me everything, I know the risk” Keith said with a slightly nod

“okay, and what do you think about this?” Aron asked almost politely and looked down at Keith. 

“it saddens me, she is a great girl full of energy, that’s why I try to make her like a little bit happier”

“do you know what I as a father think?”

“I honestly don’t know” he said. “I guess it must be really hard” 

“it is, but I also think that I will tolerate everything she wants and that makes her happy. Like you, I can tell you make her happy”

“I understand, so that means you’re ok with me because she is happy?” Keith asked jokingly 

“nah, in the start maybe but you are a good boy” the old male said and laughed. Keith laughed as well. 

“thank you, I am gad you think that” they soon arrived at the gallery and Aron looked at Keith.

“are you ready?” he asked and Keith took a deep breath and nodded.

“I am ready bring it on” Keith said and walked inside with Aron. There where a rater large group of people standing and looked around in the gallery.

“hello ladies and gentlemen, I got a newcomer today but I think he can present himself.” Aron said and smiled at Keith who was nervous by the amount of people that where there. 

“Hello my name is Keith Legacy, it’s a pleasure to meet you all” he said and smiled nervously. A woman stepped forward and looked at him.  
“what do you usually do?”

“I usually paint nature, but I like to add my style and put some fantasy in it” he said looking at the lady. 

“interesting. Do you have any examples at hand?” she asked. And Keith nodded getting out his phone and showed them the painting of Alex at the piano.

“here, this is my most recent work”.

“hmm well lets see what you can do in two weeks” she said 

“I’ll do my best to give you a great painting” Keith said politely trying to hold back his excitement. 

“it’s a deal then” she said and smiled softly managing to hear his excitement in his voice. Keith smiled, he wanted them to see his work and he wanted to have his paintings in their galleries. Aron stood beside   
him.   
“so what do you think ladies and gentleman?” he asked and they looked at each other now there was a male who talked.   
“he is an interesting boy with talent. I am curious about the drawinghe will present to us in two weeks from now” Keith was screaming in the inside as he had a wide smile on his face they wanted to see his work, and he would work all week on it as he wanted it to be a master piece.   
“thank you, you are very kind” Keith said calmly. Aron looked at him   
“so now we have finished this meeting I guess there is someone waiting for you so you should better go Keith” Aron said with a soft smile.  
“right she must miss me already, thank you Aron I really appreciate the opportunity” He said and said goodbye to the others politely before he left the gallery as soon as he was out of it he started running back to the hospital. He felt incredible and wanted to tell Alex all about it. Alex was in the meantime sitting in her hospital bed and checked her mails not knowing where Aron and Keith did go.   
Soon Keith saw the hospital ahead and smiled widely and got there rushing to her room and being yield at by a nurse for running inside of the hospital. Alex was still in her room taking a peacefully sip of her tea. As there was a knock on the door and Keith got inside not caring that she hasn’t answered yet and was breathing heavily for running that distance, he couldn’t wait to see her and talk with her. He smiled even more as he saw her “hey Alex” he said closing the door and going to greet her with a kiss. She kissed back and smiled.  
“hey there” she said calmly.   
“you wont believe what happened” he said and sat one the chair next to her bed.  
“tell me maybe I do” she said and reached for his hand holding it lightly.


	25. planning school days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter i hope you like it, and if you can tell us what you think about it so far
> 
> -keith-

Keith smiled and held her hand “your dad introduced me to other galleries owners and they want to see my paintings in two weeks” he said with the same excitement he had at that moment

“wow that’s fantastic, im so happy for you” Alex commented smiling at him 

“Thanks, im so exited for this” he said having a big smile on his face, looking at her “so did you miss me?” he asked

“of course I missed you” she responded with a kind smile

“I missed you too, I ran here to see you as soon as possible” he mentioned catching his breath

Alex looked at him “aww you didn’t have to run” she said 

Keith nodded “but I wanted to see you, now we can spend all day together” he smiled at her still holding her hand

“well, whats left of the day” she corrected him

“youre right, but we still have plenty of time to have fun, and maybe we can stay up all night…wait no, I have classes in the morning” keith said remembering it was a school night and felt sad 

Alex giggled then she looked at him “we can at least stay up until ten” she said to comfort him “may I ask you something?” she finished 

Keith looked at her and nodded “sure ask me anything”

“can I maybe join you in school tomorrow?” she asked curiously 

Keith smiled at her “you want to go to school with me? Yeah I think you can, I don’t see why not” he answered making her smile

“yeah its been years since I have been in school” she commented happy that he wanted her to go with him

“im pretty sure it is still the same, oh and youll get to be there when I bring in the painting I made of you” he said rather exited about the thought 

“oh, ok that sounds fun, and I also can meet your friends” she said 

“yeah youll get to meet Seth, and Scott, his girlfriend Demi and…well you’ve met Wallace” Keith smiled at her

“sounds interesting, I am exited for it” she added with a happy smile

“me too, itll be a fun Monday for a change” he chuckle and smiled looking at her eyes

“what classes do you have tomorrow?” she asked 

“first class is abstract painting, second class is history of art, third is introduction to sculpting, then lunch, later I have painting where ill show the painting I made, and last I have an alternate art class” keith said as   
he remembered all the classes he had to go tomorrow

“ah ok” she smiled “do your school have a music room?”

“it does, its in the music building, I can take you there” he said knowing she would like the music building 

“yeah sounds great” she said happily 

Keith smiled and kissed her “then its set, tomorrow will be a fun day”

“yes” she chuckled and hugged him, keith hugged her back 

So what do you want to do the rest of the day?” she asked curiously 

“well, we can watch a movie and cuddle if you want” he said holding her

“sounds good to me” she said and keith got comfortable

Alex got her laptop and got back with him, she opened Netflix and looked for a movieKeith smiled holding her seeing her choose what to watch, Alex put on a romantic comedy movie and leaned on his shoulder.   
Keith tried to focus at the movie but looked at her almost every minute. He smiled as she saw how happy and peaceful she looked, not like she was sick or laying in a hospital but like they where at a regular home   
watching Netflix and cuddle, like a regular couple...would they ever be something like that with her medical history?


	26. Bed time talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my lovely doves, i am finally back, i am busy with work and just life in general but now i am here with the next chapter. have fun. 
> 
> ~Alex~

The movie soon ended and Keith yawned holding her tightly. “are you tied?” Alex questioned.

“a bit yeah”

“Shall we go to sleep then?”

“do you want to? We can talk if you want” Keith said, he would do everything for that cute girl in his arms right now.

“well it doesn’t matter to me”

“let’s talk I don’t want to sleep yet” Keith suggested.

“okay what shall we talk about?” 

“let’s talk about why you didn’t tell me your dad was the owner of the gallery?” he said 

“I just didn’t think about it. It’s normal to me that everyone knows who I am”

“I didn’t know and I should’ve known”

“actually I think it’s better when people don’t know” she said and changed position lightly to lay more comfortable

“I can imagine, people treat you better and give you things just because you’re important

“yes it’s really irritating.

“don’t worry, I won’t treat you any different because of your dad, my friends might treat you nicely and ask you to give him their drawings” Keith said and made Alex chuckle lightly.

“I am glad that you will treat me as a normal person and if your friends ask me ok, but they don’t have to expect a yes, because my dad’s business is not my business” she said 

“alright just ignore them or tell them to work hard so he can see their drawings” Keith said with a light chuckle. 

“yeah I will” she smiled, Keith held her hand. 

“that reminds me, art school is a place for crazy people so you’ll see some guys doing weird things. 

“I love weird things” she said laughing

“then you’ll love the school” he said smiling at her she cheered lightly and Keith nuzzled her kissing her softly “are you tied?” he asked after pulling away.

“not that much are you?” she asked softly trying to hear that she was tied as she didn’t want to give up this moment

“no I am having a good moment” he said and Alex leaned on him again. 

“I am glad to hear that” Keith chuckled 

“if someone told me 3 days ago that I’d be dating a beautiful girl I wouldn’t have believed them” he said holding her tighter, these words had made her blush.

“you think I am beautiful?” 

“of course I do, you’re a very beautiful girl”

“thank you” she said blushing even more and smiled giving him a kiss. Keith kissed back holding her closer. She felt safe in his arms and felt like she was the happiest girl alive, nothing could change that. 

“you know, I don’t want to say this to early but I really feel like I’ve never felt before, and I am sure of this…I love you” Keith said and Alex eyes lighted up, she went to look at him a wide smile on her face, her heart beat faster. 

“I love you too” she said and both leaned in for a kiss, which soon turned deeper. Keith wrapped his arms around her. Eventually pulling away. 

“I think we should sleep now” he said softly “it’s getting late”

“yeah it’s probably the best” she said and turned of the hear rate monitor that Nina already had connected with her also the infusion was in place. Keith watched her and chuckled lightly. As he stood up and got of her bed going to the sofa.

“tomorrow will be a great day, now that you’ll come with me to school” he said 

“yes I can’t wait I am so exited” she said 

“me too, well good night, and rest well” he said lying on the sofa” 

“good night you too” she said and lay down in the bed closing her eyes soon falling asleep. Keith looked at her for a second then drifted of to sleep as well.   
The morning came and Alex almost jumped out of bed as she heard the alarm that she had set the night before. She turned it of and stretched a big yawn left her mouth then she rubbed her eyes and looked at Keith that also started to move and turn his own alarm of. He shaked his head lightly to wake up and looked at her. 

“good morning” he said with a light smile.

“good morning” she said happily and walked to her closet, the iv line stopping her so she took the whole thing with her, nothing would stop her today. “is there a dress code at your school?” she asked and looked at her clothes.

“not really, you can go as you like” he said not joking as he wasn’t fully awake yet.

“okay” she said and pulled out a dress that was a bit casual and a bit over her knees. It had a light oink touch to it. She quickly also took a cardigan and some underwear and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. Keith got up and fixed his clothes, he checked the time and was happy to know they still had time to go and get the painting for his class. She soon came out of the bathroom having showered done her hair into a messy bun and brushed her teeth. She had also put on some makeup and had gotten dressed, a bag was slung over her shoulder and her phone in hand, Keith walked over to her and kissed her check 

“you look incredible, we need to go and grab my painting from my dorm and I need to get ready too” he said and Alex nodded 

“thank you and I message Nina she knows what’s going on and will come to remove the iv line any..” the door opened and Nina stepped inside looking at Keith and Alex. She went to Alex and started to take out the iv line and then looked at Keith. 

“you better take care of her” she said strictly and Keith nodded sharply as Nina finished and left they both left the hospital and went to Keith’s dorm. Keith held her hand as they walked and made sure to walk rater peaceful so that she wouldn’t get tied out. They soon reached the dorm buildings. 

“are you hungry?” Keith asked and Alex looked at him

“no why?” she said honestly, she was actually never hungry right after waking up, maybe it was because of the medicine she didn’t know but she wasn’t hungry 

“for nothing, that gives us time as we can go to the cafeteria later” he said feeling the fresh breeze of the morning.

“oh ok” she said smiling and looked at the halls of his dorm. As soon as they reached the door and opened Wallace came to view who was ready to leave. 

“two nights in a row? Dude let her rest” Wallace said looking at them. Alex giggled lightly then pulling on a playful serious face. 

“no why should he? I like my midnight snacks” she said wanting to shoot back for once. Wallace looked at her and pulled up a brow, seeing she talked back at him

“you are not like I imagined, I like you” he said smiling at her. With that Wallace gave a small nod at Keith and left.   
Alex stepped into the room and sat down on the closest chai as Keith disappeared into the bathroom with the words “I won’t take long” 

“take the time you need” she called back and looked around. Keith got ready quickly and soon he was ready and got out of the bathroom smiling at her. 

“ok how do I look?” he asked and she smiled.

“handsome as always.” She said and smiled as Keith covered the painting to have it ready. 

“thank you, you’re so sweet” he said 

“and you are perfect” she replied making keith blush.

“perfect? You think I am perfect?”

“yes you are.” He went with her and kissed her. 

“thank you, I’ll try to keep being perfect for you” he said and Alex smiled and kissed back 

“you will always be perfect for me” she said and Keith smiled widely.

“you’re my perfect girl, you’re my everything I’ve been looking for” he said and blushed. Keith held her hand and held the painting in the other hand. “let’s go” he said smiling at her.

“okay” she smiled and got up from the chair. They walked out heading to the school and Keith kept holding her hand at all time.


	27. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its keith again, next chaapter is up, i hope youre enjoying the story and thank you for keep reading it even with the late updates (my fault) so here is the most recent chapter hope you like it

As soon as they got closer to the school building some giant sculptures came into view as well as some students doing weird things which made Alex giggle. 

“I really like it here, in my old school everyone was so strict” she said 

“I can imagine, this place is crazy, people let their art out in different ways and that’s what makes it fun, except the modem art hipsters, they think a black lone in a white canvas is art. 

“ah I see” she said giggling “well in my school when you are a high mathematic student everyone is afraid of you”

“your old school was weird, tell me more about it”

“like everyone who had a higher class then others where more prioritized from the teachers and also got the best stuff”

“wow that’s so unfair, where you one of the higher class?” 

“yes sadly, I always tried to help the others, I even helped some to the higher class but then my parents thought it was better that I get a private teacher due that I was sick all the time and almost never in school   
anymore.” 

“I see, it’s not your fault that your school was mean and only helped the higherclass kids letting others forgotten, that’s how most schools work, not here though, in this place you can be yourself and express   
however you want”

“that sounds fun” Alex said giggling 

“it is, and it’s crazy too, you’ll fit here just fine, maybe you should study here?” Keith asked and looked at her and Alex nodded at him.

“yeah maybe” she said rater quite but soon cheered up as they walked to the class room a big smile placed on her face. “I am so exited” she said giggling and Keith chuckled. 

“I can see that”

“is it that obvious?” she asked

“not much but you do have a big smile” he said and she blushed even more and looked down to hide her smile. Keith kissed her cheek and went to take a seat, letting her sit beside him and waited for the class to   
start. As soon as she sat down she started looking around. 

“and you are sure that it’s fine that I am here?” she asked. 

“yes it’s completely fine, the teacher will think you’re here to observe.”

“oh okay” she said giving him a little smile and Keith took her hand as the teacher entered, Alex looked rater nervous now but also exited. As soon as everyone has taken their seats the teacher started the class.   
Alex focused on the teacher but also looked around in the room. The teacher noticed the new face in the class and gave the class some questions to do before he walked over to Keith and Alex.

“you are new here, aren’t you?” the teacher asked and she nodded slightly not knowing what to say. 

“she is just here to watch, hope that is ok” Keith said and the teacher nodded. 

“thank you” Alex said with a shy smile. 

“what’s your name?” the teacher asked her. 

“I am Alexandra B…Blackwood” she said and looked down. 

“Blackwood?” the teacher asked and smiled rater surprised. “in that case enjoy the class ma’am” he said and went back to teach the class also if their focus was now on Keith and Alex and there could be whispering   
and looks that focused on the couple, that made Alex more uncomfortable and she looked down at her hands, as soon as Keith noticed he looked at her and held her hand tighter. 

“you will be very popular” he said 

“yes I am afraid so” 

“don’t worry I’ll help you out with them” Keith said and Alex smiled and looked at him.

“thank you” she said and Keith smiled at her, the class soon continued and the teacher gave them some work to do before the class ended, that’s when the rest of the students came to meet her, Alex moved closer   
to Keith still holding his hand and soon was beside him, she tried to be as kind as possible she smiled at them. The students seemed friendly until one guy decided to start flirting with her. 

“hey cutie you free tonight?” he asked and made Keith laugh and her giggle slightly but soon pulled herself together as she smiled kindly. 

“yes but I want to spend my free time with my boyfriend” she said and kissed Keith’s cheek. Keith smiled as the guy looked down, the others where super polite asking her if she needed anything but she just   
thanked them and told them that she was perfectly fine. After a while they went back to work on the assignment and Keith held her. 

“hahaha. That was quite the experience, you rejected a guy how did that feel?” he asked and Alex giggled. 

“it was weird but I guess he is one of them who says that to every girl”

“yeah he is used to that”

“I kinda expected that. 

“I guess me too, but get ready the whole school will know that you’re here” Keith said. 

“yes I know but I am not afraid of them” she said with a playfully warrior voice. 

“well this will be fun, I am glad you came with me” he said and giggled.

“oh? So that we can have a quickie on the toilet?” she joked and Keith just smiled and gave her a soft kiss as she kissed back. After a while Keith started to work. 

“would you help me?” he asked her and Alex nodded. 

“surewhat do I have to do?” she asked. 

“help me with the water paints, put them in a small cup while I get the stencils ready”

“okay” she said and started to do what she was told, finding some cups and put the paint inside while Keith got the stencils ready and got a big piece of paper ready, they had to paint what was on a table for the 

assignment. Alex gave Keith the cups and Keith thanked her then started painting as Alex picked up a book from her bag and started reading. Keith kept painting looking at the things on the table and looking at   
her, he felt nervous having her there but he smiled it off. She eventually looked up from her book and looked at him painting, her thoughts wandering of into nowhere just relaxing and letting her mind wonder of.   
After a while Keith looked up then at his painting then at her. 

“I think I am done” he said and she came back out of her little day dream focusing on the paining and smiled. 

“like I said, you are really talented.”

“thank you, it looks good and that reminds me that u have to work on the painting for your dad” he said and she just nodded, Keith stretched lightly and then looked at her.

“so what book are you reading”

“it’s called the fault in our stars” she said with a soft smile.

“oh that book from the movie?”

“yes but the book is way more better than the movie”

“yeah I can imagine” he said and smiled looking out of the window. “see that? That’s the music department” he explained and she looked in the direction.

“oh it’s so big” she said 

“yeah, we will go there on lunch if you want”

“yes please that sounds good”

“great” he smiled and looked at the teacher that started walking around and looked at the paintings. He saw the paintings and gave his opinion to the students, they seemed to work really hard today. He eventually   
reached Keith’s desk and looked at the painting. 

“interesting use of colors” he said looking at the painting, Keith looked at her, “great job Keith” he finally said and kept walking. Alex smiled at the words.

“see I am always right, I said you where talented”

“Thanks I guess I’m being too modest” he said smiling at her. 

“you don’t have to be so hard with yourself about your drawings”

“it helps me get better, I bully myself so I can prove myself that I can become better”

“ah I see” she said and after some small talk and the teacher having seen all the paintings the class ended. Alex and Keith grabbed their stuff and went out of the classroom holding hands.


	28. school days continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey Alex here with some news that you should read. this chapter contains voilent scenes so we put a trigger warning where the scene starts and a trigger warning end where the scene ends. so if you are easily triggered please jump over this scene. love you all lovely doves. <3

By the time they got to the second class the rumors of Alexandra Blackwood, the daughter of Aron Blackwood owner of the Blackwood gallery, was in this school had spread and everybody wanted to talk to her. She was silent and held onto Keith trying to keep calm. But Keith was stopped by his friends who also wanted to meet her.   
“so it’s true” Seth said seeing Keith and Alex. The girl looked at Seth and smiled softly. 

“it is true, Alex this is Seth, he is my best friend, Seth this is Alex” Keith said smiling happily, Seth smiled at her.

“nice to meet you” Seth said and the both did a handshake. 

“it’s nice to meet you too” she said shyly. 

“you’re very popular around here, and you too Mr. I am dating Blackwood’s daughter” Seth said looking at Keith who just smiled and shrugged.

“what can I tell you, I was as surprised as you” he joked making Alex chuckle by the thought of his reaction of him meeting her father for the first time. 

“well I kinda knew that it would be like this so it’s fine” she said referring to the hole being popular thing. 

“good to know, and if someone bothers you let me know and I’ll get them away from you” Seth said before he went to class

“thank you” she said and smiled walking with Keith to the next class.

“he is a nice guy” Keith said and held her hand. 

“yeah it seems like that” she said and smiled, but her smile soon faded as she noticed some guys already standing in the classroom waiting for her apparently wanting to flirt with her. She tried to ignore them as they got closer. 

“hey gorgeous how about I take you out and show you what a real man can do?” one of them asks as Keith wasn’t happy that he was talking to her as he knew how that guy was. Alex soon started to get annoyed as the guy wouldn’t let them walk past and looked at him, “and what would you do that makes you a real man?” she asked it was clear by her voice that she was annoyed maybe even a little angry as she was okay with guys wanting her attention, but she absolutely hated those macho guys who thought to high of themselves. 

“I’ll show you back at my place, what do you say honey?” he asked with a smirk and Keith stepped closer to stand more beside Alex just in case he needed to react quickly. He knew that guy wouldn’t take a no for an answer. 

“why not at my place huh? I tell you, you would be shocked if you see where I live, and seriously do you think I care about what you are planning on doing with me at your place, it will never happen, and anyways as soon as you meet my father you would freak out and that’s not what a real man would do is it? A real man would be like Keith. not even noticing that I was the daughter of Aron Blackwood. So my answer is and will always be NO!” she said clearly angry staring at the male in front of her. Keith was surprised by her response but moved to stand between her and him. 

“you heard her, get lost Ted” Keith said only adding to the anger of the male. 

“fine whatever” he said waling away muttering some insults. Alex had calmed down lightly and kissed Keiths cheek. 

“I will go to the cafeteria and get something to drink, this really tied me out, do you want something?” she asked softly and Keith looked at her holding her hand.

“anything you want, do you know where the cafeteria is?” he asked.

“well there are many people here that want to help so I will find the way” she said giggling. Making Keith laugh lightly. 

“yeah that’s true, ok I’ll wait for you here”

“okay” she said kissed his cheek once more and then started to follow the signs that told her which direction she had to go. Keith in the meantime went to sit down and as soon as he did students came and asked him all kinds of questions about her. Keith talked with the guys, they wanted him to show her their works so she can give them to her dad, Keith shakes his head and said no, as her dad would just ignore them. After explaining them that her father was a busy man and wouldn’t look at their works if they made her show it to him they went to their seats a bit disappointed.   
After some walking she reached some stairs that she needed to pass to get to the cafeteria. “why does schools always have so many steps” she muttered and took a deep breath. As she finally reached the cafeteria she was exhausted and went over to where the drinks where and decided for a plain water grabbing one for herself and Keith and went to pay before she walked down the stairs again, luckily down was easier than up.   
Keith looked at the door starting to get a weird feeling realizing that he should have went with her. Ted was waiting in the hallways he had seen her walking to the cafeteria so he waited for her to pass by. He would do anything to get what he wanted. As Alex had reached the end of the stairs Ted saw her and walked over to her. 

“hey there sexy” he said, he was a complete jerk and he was proud of it, “what are you doing here all by yourself?” he asked blocking her way. Alex sighted and roller her eyes, she tried to seem as strong as possible even if she was rater weak and tied right now. 

“first of, don’t call me sexy and second, you have eyes you can see what I am holding in my hands right?” she said and held the bottles a bit higher. 

“are you seriously going out with that fucker? A girl like you needs to go with a man like me, come on let’s ditch that looser and go to my place” he said walking closer to her. 

Trigger warning. Violent scenes. 

 

“a man like you? Really? No thank you I am more than happy with Keith, he respects me and that’s what a real man is for me” she said and took some steps back. Ted reached for her and held her, he started to get really annoyed. “don’t be such a botch you know you want it” he was getting violent as she was rejecting him, back at the class room Keith was getting worried and thought that she might be exhausted and took a break somewhere.   
As Ted held Alex panic started to rise in her, “get away from me!” she shouted as her breath turned heavy. “leave me alone!”. Her shouting was for no use, Ted only held her arm tighter.

“shut up and I’ll be nice with you” he said leaning to smell her hair smirking, he was now getting what he wanted by force. Alex wasn’t able to move, her body almost froze as she could feel his face close to hers. Luckily a guy saw what was going on and recognized Alex and Ted, he rushed to Keith’s classroom and started quickly explaining what was going on. Tears started to appear in Alex eyes as she closed them, she tried to keep calm think of something but panic started overwhelming her. 

“please let me go” she said now almost just a whisper her breath coming out in sob like gasps. “I haven’t done anything to you” 

“you’ll be a good girl and let me show me what you are missing” he said as the other guy got to the classroom. 

“Keith come quick, it’s Ted he is with Alex” the male said as Keith knew he was going to try and hurt her, he rushed to get with her as the guy lead him there.

“l…leave me alone” Alex said quietly having troubles to breath between sobs and her panic rising, “I don’t want you” she hoped that someone would come and help her, he just needed to be patient and try to struggle against, every time she moved Teds grip tightened. One hand holding her tightly the other hand starting to explore her body, that’s when Keith arrived seeing that Ted leaned into Alex to forcefully kiss her, the girl still having her eyes closed and tried to struggled away. 

“you motherfucker!” Keith shouted and punched Ted causing him to let go of the girl and made him fall to the ground hitting his head, not hard but hard enough to knock him out. “don’t you fucking dare to touch my girlfriend again or I’ll kill you” Keith said feeling raged, then he looked at her and held her tightly. “Alex are you okay?” the second Ted had let go of her, she fell to the ground, her legs haven gotten weak as she was to shocked to notice anyone talking to her. Keith as well as the other male that had gotten Keith tried to help Alex stand, “Alex baby are you ok?” Keith asked again as Alex eventually looked at Keith realizing that he was talking to her, she nodded lightly and stood up hugging Keith.   
Trigger warning end. 

“I love you Keith” she said weakly and whispering. Keith hugged her back still concerned about what happened. 

“I love you too Alex.” He said and looked at her, “did he hurt you” he asked worried that he would have hit her. Alex was quite for a moment then nodded. 

“m….my arm” she said still hugging him not wanting to let go of him, her arms where around his waist and her head was leaning against his shoulder. 

“it’s ok Alex, I got you now, and he won’t hurt you again” Keith said kissing her head, “let’s go before the teacher sees us here.” Keith said and Alex nodded pulling away from the hug and went to hold his hand, noticing the other boy, “I guess you are the one who told Keith. I have to thank you really much” she said and tried to smile. The other male was next to Ted.

“no need to thank me, I am glad that we got here on time” he said smiling at her.

“seriously man, thank you, you helped me save her I owe you big” Keith said smiling at him. Alex was still holding Keith’s hand. 

“let’s go back to class” she said. 

“are you sure? I’ll understand if you want to go back home after what happened” he said holding her hand walking away from there as the kid walked the other way. 

“no it’s fine I just want to stay with you right now” she said looking at the floor. 

“alright, but I won’t leave your side from now on” he said softly as they reached the class and sat down next to each other. As they sat there Alex started thinking remembering the water bottles. 

“I am sorry” she whispered “I forgot the water bottles, they fell down on the ground” she said honestly. Keith looked at her. 

“don’t worry about it, we can get another bottle next class” he said and kisses her cheek. “I am just happy you are ok” he said and Alex smiled softly as she leaned onto his shoulder. 

“thank you for saving me” she said softly

“I’d do it again if I had to, that’s what boyfriends do”


	29. Hello mr. crazy teacer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this delay, next chapter is up and i hope you like it
> 
> -keith-

The class started and Keith as well as Alex had calmed down by now. The teacher started the class and Alex spaced out, taping her fingers lightly on the desk, she played the melody only she could hear, earning a   
confused look from Keith before he noticed then he understood that she was playing that imaginary piano and smiled. Her fingers suddenly stopped, Keith noticed that she stopped and realized that it was the   
place she had told him about, the place where she didn’t know how to continue. He wondered if he could help her in any way as Alex took a deep breath and got an idea taking the other hand and started tapping   
with that as well smiling to herself. Keith focused seeing that she had started again, he looked at her eyes that where focused on the fingers and smiled seeing she got inspired, then he looked back at the teacher   
before she noticed he wasn’t paying attention. Alex eventually finished and took out a notebook of her bag and started writing it down the notes. Keith got distracted once more from the teacher as she started   
writing the notes and waits until she was finished to speak. 

“did you think of the rest of the melody?” he asked after she was done writing the notes.

“I think so but I am still not sure how it will work out on the piano” she said and closed her eyes. 

“only one way to find out” he said and gave her a soft smile, they had one class left before lunch and that’s when they would go to the music department. Alex smiled and nodded. Keith took notes of the class, and   
after it ended he stood up, “ready for the next class?” he asked helping her stand up as he held her hand. She soon stood up and nodded. They headed to the next class, Keith held her protectively all the ways not   
wanting any possible danger get close to her. The next room was a big mess, it had papers everywhere and paint stains all over the tables as well as some tools all over the place, “welcome to the fun room” Keith   
announced. Alex looked inside and giggled.

“oh my gosh what did happen here?” she asked. 

“Mr. Adams, that’s what happened, he is the craziest teacher we have, he is awesome you’ll love him” he said and went to sit down both sitting beside each other again. 

“okay” she giggled and continued to look around. As suddenly out of nowhere Mr. Adams went to their table making Alex flinch lightly. 

“hello young lady, it seems that I haven’t seen you here before.” He said, the man was in his 50s. but had a gentle expression, he kind of reminded of Robin Williams character.She smiled softly at the man infront   
of her.

“no I am just visiting” she said at the teacher and she actually already liked him he seemed so calm and kind also he seemed to be one of the fun teachers judging by the classroom. 

“visiting you say? Then welcome to the fun room where your dreams come true and the truth becomes art” Mr. Adams said in an eager tone. 

“thank you” Alex said with a soft giggle and held more onto Keith. as Mr. Adams bows and looks at Keith.

“young Keith tell me what is your dream that you want to make come true today?” he asked and Keith smiled softly looking at his teacher then at Alex who was still looking around.

“okay that’s enough Mr. Keith” he said and walked to his desk. Alex was lost in thoughts but went with Keith to sit down. 

“he is crazy, you will love this class” he said looking at her.

“yeah I think so too” she said and the class started eventually. Mt. Adams started talking about random things, then he suddenly said. 

“let’s draw our shoes” and with that he removed his shoe from his foot and placed it on his desk. Alex was surprised by this action but started to laugh a little bit. “ok class give your shoes a nice look” he said and   
everyone also Keith got their shoes on their table and started their work.

“ok, let’s draw our shoes” Keith said with a light chuckle. 

“enjoy yourself” Alex said and took out her book again. 

“I sure will, I just worry that it will get smelly here in a moment” Keith said and Alex laughed. 

“yeah probably” she said and Keith started drawing while Alex sunk into her book. As every student was drawing Mr. Adams suddenly started singing of course about shoes. Alex looked up from her book and at   
the now singing teacher, she wasn’t the only one who looked up the other students looked up every now and then as well. Keith laughed as he tried to concentrateand the teacher got on his desk and began   
singing louder. Alex gasped lightly and covered her mouth trying not to lough to loud. After repeating the song Mr. Adams shouted.

“everybody, come on and let your shoes know how much you love them” with that the class soon started singing. Keith gave up focusing and laughed, he looked at the teacher and then at Alex before he started   
singing. Alex Laughed and soon sang as well, using her table as a drum and drums in takt of the singing. Mr. Adams saw her and went with her. “that’s what we need! Music everybody starts playing music” he said   
as the students sang. As Mr. Adams started drumming in the tables Alex pulled out her phone and started her piano app and started playing. Mr. Adams took a couple rulers and hit the walls in tune to the song,   
the rest of the class made noise as they all drew their shoes. As Keith finished drawing his shies he started making noises again, taking a guitar with just two strings from the used things they have for drawing and   
started playing. Alex looked at him and giggled. MR. Adams jumped down from his desk. 

“alright class everybody listen” he said leaning on his desk instead and everybody went quiet, they listened to him as he would explain why he did that. “look at your shoes, what do you see? Some old and smelly   
converse? Probably but now look at your drawings, what do you see? You gave them a different look, you made something nice out of daily objects, beauty is found everywhere, you just have to find it, and also I   
wanted to show you my new leather shoes”. 

Alex looked at MR. Adams fascinated and smiled, as Keith looked at her a soft smile was on his face.


	30. a boring class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there my lovely doves, here comes a new chapter enjoy and have fun reading!!~Alex

“you see why everybody loves him?” Keith asked as things went back to normal, the class almost ending.

“yes I can see that” she said having a pleasant smile on her face.  
The teacher walked to them "thank you for your musical help" he said smiling at her glad she could go along with his antics.  
She smiled "oh no problem I really liked it"

"You must be ms Blackwood, I have to thank you, the kids are doing better since they know you're here, they think you can tell your dad about them" Mr. Adam said and let out a small chuckle.

She looked at Keith then at the teacher "well I'm glad I can be some motivation"  
The teacher smiled and looked at them "go to your next class, I don't want you to be late, it was a pleasure meeting you" he said at them and went back to his desk singing the shoe song to himself one more time.

"no its a pleasure for me Mr. Adams. I really liked this lesson" she smiled and held Keith's hand as she got up

Keith smiled and walked out after talking with mr Adams, they walked in the hallway, Keith wrapped his arm around her protectively still worried about what happened  
She held one arm around his waist leaning onto him "I really like Mr. Adams" she said glad to have met him

He smiled and looked at her "I'm glad you did, he is a great teacher, he might be crazy but he knows what he is doing, he has a plan for everything"

"Yea I could hear that" she said still remembering his words "he really know how to motivate someone" she smiled and looked up at Keith.

"Oh yeah, he always knows what to say, I go with him every time I need some advice, he suggested that I should relax at the park the day I met you"

"Oh well then he is a really good teacher but why did you need to relax was something bothering you? “She asked a bit worried as she hold on to him tightly 

"Yeah, I was stressed because I've had my mind blocked for some time, he told me to relax and suggested the park, he said that inspiration comes when you least expect it, and he was right" Keith said looking at her, she was his inspiration and he had understood what Mr. Adam meant back then.

She smiled “seams so"

He smiled and kisses her head as they walked "are you hungry?" He asked remembering she didn't have breakfast

"Nope" she said honestly “but its better when I eat something I have to take some pills anyways”

"Ok then we can wait until lunch" he said smiling at her, as they got to the last class before lunch

"Yea what do you have now? “She asked happily as they walked

"History of art, pretty much we talk about classic paintings and sculptures"

“Ah ok” Alex was curious on how was history of art

“This one is a bit boring" he said answering her thoughts 

“Well I always got my book” she answered not minding if the class was boring or not

He smiled and nodded "that's good; at least one of us won't fall asleep, by the way if I do just poke my ribs" he joked and chuckled at his comment.

She giggled "okay. I will remember that” 

He smiled and the class began, Keith started to take notes as the teacher talked about some artist

Alex had her nose in the book again seeing what Keith meant with boring class, exactly the opposite of the previous class.

Keith was taking notes and yawning as the teacher kept talking about the artist  
Alex was still reading her book and smiled at Keith

Keith shook his head as he kept taking notes he looked at Alex and gave her a soft smile as boredom was taking over him and his eyes were now closing on their own. The class was over and Keith had his head lying on his notebook having lost his battle to stay focused, but he wasn’t the only one who had lost as several students were down as well. Alex saw him and giggled as she poked him on the ribs making him jump getting a few stares from the others, he looked around and then at her.

“Oh thank you for that” Keith said as he rubbed his eye and stretched.

She giggled "morning sleeping beauty"

He laughed "how long was I sleeping?"

“Not so long" she replied

“Oh that's good, It's lunch let's go get something to eat” he said and smiled at her

"Okay" she smiled and put her book into her bag stretching and got up holding his hand.

He stretched and got up, he held her hand and walked to the cafeteria

She was now in a happy mood and decided not to care about what happened  
Keith held her hand as they got to the cafeteria "what do you want?" he asked 

“Hmm. how about a muffin?” She giggled


	31. Touching Melody

“Chocolate?" He asked walking to the counter

Yup “she said and sat down at the table taking out 4 different pills

He went to get her muffin and his food "are you sure you just want a muffin?" He asked walking back

“Yes why?” she looked at him a kind of confused not used to eating too much food

It's just that you haven't eat anything and a muffin doesn't seem to be much, at least for me I do eat allot

She giggled “but I have these to take and they make me really full" she said honestly and smiled

Oh well that makes sense" he said taking a sip of his drink "let's eat and then I'll take you to the music room

Okay" she smiled and took a bite of the muffin and then a pill and continued like that till she had taken all 4 she then ate the rest of the muffin

He ate his food smiling at her, he finished his food and drank his water

She finished her muffin and smiled at him.

“Are you ready to go?” keith asked and stood up 

Yup" she said and smiled

He held her hand; he was waiting for this moment all day

She stood up too and took his hand

They walked to the music room, it was a bit far but there was no one there

She smiled as she saw the wing standing in the room she sat down on the seat and took a deep breath from the long way she felt a bit exhausted but it was worth it she closed her eyes and   
smiled then taking out her notes from the bag and placed them in the stand starting to play.

Keith sat and looked at her play, he was enjoying the melody and was waiting for her to get to the part she wrote 

She played the song closing her eyes and taking deep breaths once in a while she moved her head with the melody and she focused on the melody her fingers gliding over the piano

Keith smiled at her, seeing how she played and listening to the melody made him feel what she was playing, his mind started to fly

She focused on everything sometimes not holding to the notes she just played randomly sometimes but she told her story with the music like she always did she told her feelings

He looked at her play, she was so good and he knew she was telling her story, he didn't notice he was smiling as he looked at her play

Soon tears and sweat flow down her face letting out all her emotions with the last few notes stopping and opened her eyes breathing out then smiled

Keith looked at her, he had felt her melody and was overwhelmed by it, and he went to her and wiped the tears from her cheek and kissed her softly

She kissed back blushing softly

He smiled holding her "that was beautiful Alex" he said smiling warmly at her being overwhelmed by the melody

She smiled "thank you and sorry I didn't mean to cry I just let everything go when I play.

He smiled and held her "I understand and that's what makes it more beautiful, I could feel your emotions as you played

she smiled "thats exactly what I wanted to reach" she said glad she could make him feel her emotions

When is your audition?

“Friday." she said sounding a bit nervous

I have an idea, why don't you practice while I paint, it'll be great for both of us

“Okay sounds good” she replied happily

“Great, thanks” Keith said sounding eager and happy

She smiled "for what?"

For letting me pair while you play, that's how you inspire me

She blushed "well that’s no problem"


	32. inspiring together.

He smiled and kissed her again, he missed kissing her and now that they were alone he took the chance. She kissed back and smiled enjoyed the butterflies in her stomach Keith felt relaxed and happy holding her close to him, She smiled and hugged him a bit loving his warmth, he hugged her and strokes her hair loving her touch 

She smiled "when do you have next lesson” she asked as she was relaxed by his touch

“In about 20 minutes” he answered

“Okay then let's do some work” Alex suggested 

He smiled "what do you have in mind” Keith asked curiously

“Me playing and you painting”

“I'll get the paper” he said excitedly and went to get a piece of paper and pencils

“Alright” she said and chuckled seeing how happy he was

"ok I'm ready " Keith said holding a piece of paper and pencils ready to start

She smiled and closed her eyes decided to play a happy melody because she remembered Mr. Adams and the singing and the great time with Keith. Keith smiled immediately as he heads the melody and took a deep breath starting to draw, he let his had fly across the paper feeling happy. Keith draw changing pencils for different lines and let his mind go, He saw how it was coming out and he was happy about it, he though some color would be good and so he added some colors. Alex eventually stopped playing and looked at Keith, A few touches later he was done, he let out a happy sight and looked at her

She smiled "finished?"

“Yes, want to see it?” he asked

“Yes sure” she answered and smiled wanting to see what had he done while she played

Keith shows it to her, the painting had lines all over the paper but they formed a dancing couple in the middle of it the lined bending with each other in a natural flow, the couple was dancing as the lines he draw created movement 

“Wow that looks cool" she said as she was impressed by his work 

“Thanks, i let my hands do the work” he said as he explained how he felt the music and let the art flow  
She smiled "that sounds wrong" she chuckled making Keith realize the double meaning his phrase had  
He smiled and laughed, then he looked at her "you know what I mean"

“Yes I know” she replied teasing him

“Here you can have it” he said and gave her his drawing after signing it   
Smiles "thank you" she smiled brightly taking the piece of paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there my lovely doves, apparently the chapters got mixed up for some weird reason so please go and read chapter 29, 30, and 31 again they are in the right order now and would make more sense now, I apologize for the mix-up. that was clearly my fault. but now enjoy this chapter.


	33. Grading Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, new chapter is up, thank you for reading and i hope you really like it
> 
> -keith-

He smiled at her happily glad she liked his work

“So when do you have the next class?”She asked

Keith looks at the clock "in five minutes, I think we have to go" he said

Okay" she said and grabbed her things putting the paper in a safe place

He helped her and walked back to the class room

She held his hand as they headed to the next class

He held her hand walking back; they soon went to his class

She smiled at him walking on the hallways as students walked pass them

Keith held her close and went to take a seat

She sat down beside him again, keith smiled glad to have her sitting with him

"two more classes and we will be free" he said smiling at her trying to cheer her

Yes that sounds good" she replied

I can't wait to get out the

Oh?" she giggled

I feel trapped sometimes; I want to spend time with you and not have to do work

“Oh I see, well we are almost finished so hold on” she said in a encouraging tone

“Hehe ok I'll wait, at least I have you I my side” Keith said and smiled at her

She smiled "what do you have now?" she asked wondering about the class they’ll have soon

“This is the class that I made the painting for” he said and smiled having good memories of that moment 

“Oh okay” she answered and smiled glad to be where everything started

“I hope the teacher likes it, I really like the painting” keith mentioned

“She will like it it's fantastic” Alex said to encourage him

I hope you're right "the teacher walked in and asked for the paintings right away, some students exposed first and Keith waited for his turn

Alex gave him a cheering smile and thumbs up

The teacher called him and he stood up, he smiled at her and went to stand next to the teacher "ok Keith show us shaky made" she said and Keith unveiled the painting

Alex smiled 'that looks so beautiful' she tough

Keith smiled and started to explain his work "in this painting I did, I wanted to mix fantasy and reality, you see here the piano letting out the melody that flowed with the scene and the   
beautiful pianist playing the melody with her heart"

She blushed as she heard the words but smiled 'he is so cute' she giggled for herself as she thought

Keith looked at her and smiled "I was able to do this painting because of a melody I listened, my hands followed with the tune and I'm happy with the result" he finished and everybody   
clapped.

Alex clapped too and smiled widely

"Thank you Keith this is a beautiful piece, you have an A" she said and took notes.

Keith smiled and went to take a seat smiling widely at her "I did it"

She smiled "I told you didn't I?" she giggled "maybe you should listen to me"

"Yeah maybe I should" he said and the teacher get the paintings in place "the paintings will be on display for the students to vote, the ones that get more votes will be at the annual school   
gallery" she said and Keith held Alex hand

Alex smiled and held his hand as well, keith was very happy as this was his first work to be considered for the annual gallery the school had

The class went on and Keith pay attention to it but still holding her hand

She lied her head on the desk still holding his hand but drifting of too sleep

Keith rubbed her hand and soon the class ended

She woke up softly from the movement "hmm are we finished?"

He nodded "yes, the class just ended"

She sat up in her chair "okay then let's go to next class" she smiled and stretched


	34. Finally done with school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know its' late for a update now but i just started university again so waaayy to much to do. ~Alex

Next and last class for the day" he said and stood up and smiled glad school was almost over

She smiled "yup" and stood up too on her way up she grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulders then taking his hand again. He held her hand and went to the last class Wallace was there too. She saw Wallace and waved 

"hi!" she called out exited and Wallace looked up seeing her and smiled' 

"oh hey what are you doing here?" He asked being more polite with her.

"I wanted to visit it’s boring to be home all the time" she giggled.

He smiled "if he is keeping you hostage blink twice and I'll save you" he said getting his sarcasm back  
She giggled "well he actually saved me today so if I am a hostage I couldn't be happier"

"I heard that, Ted can be a huge jerk, so for once I'm happy with Keith, I think he is not that bad for you"

She nodded "yes Ted is. And I totally agree that Keith isn't bad for me"  
He smiled and nodded, Keith looked at him "look at you giving me a compliment I don't see that every day" he said acting surprised making Alex giggle. Wallace on the other hand rolled his eyes and the teacher started the class, Alex sat down and got her mathematic book out of her bag started to do some work. As the class went by Keith and Wallace did some work and also if the time went by slowly the class was over eventually. Alex looked up from her mathematic book and closed it placing it back in her bag, Keith sighed and smiled "finally" he said smiling at her

She nodded "yes you have a really long school day"

“Yeah but it was fun most of the time” Keith said trying to be optimistic and forgetting about the bad moment 

“Yes indeed still the best part was that I was together with you" Alex said as she blushed making seeming even cuter in Keith’s eyes.

He smiled "that was my favorite part too, and now I can be with you outside school too"  
She smiled "then let's go"

Wallace looked at them "if you're going to the dorm room take my back pack there for me"  
She smiled and looked at Keith "the choice is yours I just have to go to my house before we do something big, Nina will be worried for me" she said but not wanting to call it hospital since Wallace was there

"Let's go with Nina and see if she'll let us go" Keith said and held her softly, Wallace just gave Keith his bag and walked out

“Okay" she nodded "is it ok if you carry his bag I can take it too " she said as she started walking

"I'll just take it don't worry, let's go before it gets too late"

“Okay" she smiled and continued walking with him  
she soon reached the hospital and went into her room where Nina already was waiting 

"hey" she greeted them both and Alex greeted her back accidently showing her the blue mark on her arm and Nina took her arm sharply examining it then looking up at Keith but pushed away that thought then looked at Alex "who did that?" she asked angrily. 

"j...just a boy from school it was an accident" Alex said a bit helpless.


	35. just an accident

Keith looked at Alex then at Nina “yeah it was just an accident, nothing to worry about?” he said trying to calm her so she doesn’t get mad at them. Nina looked at them pushing up an eyebrow.

“if you say so. Anyways we have to watch it, it’s really a big blue mark from an accident and you better don’t show your parents” she said, of course she knew what it was as she could see it   
was a hand print. Alex nodded in understanding then she looked at Nina “can I go to school tomorrow too?” she asked hopefully and Nina looked at Keith. who smiled and looked back at   
her. 

“it’s fine by me.” He said as he wanted her to go with him but he wasn’t sure if she was allowed to do so. Nina sighted knowing that the two love birds where having hopes.

“if you come back with a black mark tomorrow as well you will never go to school again understood?” she asked strictly and Alex smiled and nodded, 

“of course mam.” She said and giggled making Nina look at her in a ‘one more comment and you will regret it’ kind of way. The girl hugged her nurse and giggled “thank you” she said into   
the hug and then went to Keith who smiled happily and sighted in releve after she didn’t ask more questions about Alex arm. 

“awesome, and don’t worry I’ll make sure nothing happens to her” he said. 

“nina smiled “okay I trust you two and now go and eat something then have fun, but don’t come back to late” Nina said and Alex nodded

“okay see you in the evening” Alex awnsered. 

“okay take care” was Nina’s last reply before the two disappeared out of the door. Keith held Alex and chuckled. 

“that was close. Now let’s follow Nina’s advice and eat something I don’t want her to end up getting mad at us” 

“ yup but something tells me that Nina knows about the ‘accident’.” She made little rabit marks in the air as she giggled and walked out of the hospital not being in the mood for hospital   
food. 

 

“she knows everything” Keith said and sighted. “I hope she also knows that I will kick anyone who dares to hurt you again”

“of course….You know, Nina has always been like a big sister to me so she is just worried” 

“she does act like your big sister, I am glad that she takes care of you” he said as they walked on the street. Other people passing by not paying attention to the couple, some where busy on   
their phones, others just bumped into them on the small street, but Alex and Keith didn’t care the two of them where in their own world where right now everything was just fine. Keith   
looked at Alex and smiled softly, a lovingly soft smile that as soon as anyone saw it would know what he felt for that girl in his arm “and now you also have me to take care of you”. Alex   
looked up seeing that bitter sweet smile of his and blushed, this male was just fantastic. She was captured by his words and fascinated every time by his talent to make her feel safe no   
matter what. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. 

“nothing could make me more happy.” 

He kissed back and then looked at her “so what do you want to eat?” he asked smiling happily.

“hmm actually I just want a smoothie” she said thinking that a smoothie would be fitting right now. 

“alright, let’s get some smoothie then” he said cheerfully and started walking to a smoothie bar, soon as they picked out their drinks and where sitting in silence for a little while he looked at   
her. “so you want to come with me to school again?” he asked and chuckled. 

“yup I like some of the teachers and it’s boring to just tit in the hospital” she explained. 

“I guess you’re right, I am happy that you’ll be with me at school again, anyways where do you want to go after this?” Keith asked but Alex just shrugged sipping her strawberry smoothie. 

“have you gone to the amusement park yet?” he asked with a cheeky smile. 

“I didn’t even know there was an amusement park here” she said giggling. 

“really? Well then I will take you there, I just need a car because it’s far from here” 

“oh well I could always call the limousine” she said and looked out of the window such things not being normal to her but she was kinda used to it anyways. While Keith looked at her a little   
surprised. 

“limousine?” he asked and she nodded. 

“my dad is famous” she reminded him and looked at him grinning lightly. 

“right… I am still getting used to that so I forget it rater often” he said and chuckled lightly as Alex pulled his phone out. 

“so limousine it is” she decided and did the call, after 10 minutes the limousine was outside and they headed to their date, if you could call it that. 

“I hope you want to take the roller coaster with me” 

“of course if you don’t scream like a girl” Alex teased and Keith looked at her. 

“common you are talking of me, I am not scared of anything” Keith argued a little hurt in his ego but played on the joke. 

“not even spiders” she asked. 

“no they don’t scare me, are you scared of them?” Keith asked. Alex shaked her head quietly her head said no but Keith understood that she didn’t like spiders


	36. amusment parks can be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey alex here, sorry for that the chapters are comming up not as planned, but we are curently writing the new chapters and a bit busy, but we are doing our best.

As they where in the amusement park Keith looked around “so where should we go first?” he asked and Alex eyes widened. 

“this one!” she said and pointed towards it excitedly. It was constructed kind of like a ball that you sit inside and it goes up in the air and around itself all the time. 

“are you sure? That will get you dizzy right away” Keith said looking at it. “but then I’ll win so let’s go” 

“you wish” alex complined and laughed. “I did sleep in class I will be good for a few hours.” They both keept on teasing each other as they stood in the line and waited, as soon as it was their turn Alex jumped into the ball and took her belt on as well as Keith. 

“this will be awesome.” Alex said and giggled. 

“it will” Keith said and the ride begins. Throughout the hole ride alex laughed and threw her hands up into the air. Keith smiled widely as the ride took off, he looked at alex hoping that she would be scared so that he would win the bet, which was the one who get’s sick first will be the others slave for one day, but Alex seemed to have fun so there was no way she would get sick now. As soon as the ride ended alex got out.

“this was so much fun!” she said and went to a stand to get each of them a bottle of water before they went on to another ride, which was a big roller coaster with a loop in the middle. As they waited in line a though stroke Alex mind “what would you make me do if I would be your slave for the entire day?” she asked and Keith smiled. 

“hmm I don’t know maybe get kinky?” he teased her. 

“oh you are a evil man” she giggled.

“what if I lose?” 

“hmm I don’t know yet, maybe make you sleep another night at the hospital” the girl said and giggled.

“that’s not a punishment” keith said and chuckøed.

“hmm then I don’t know yet. 

“you’ll think of something” keith said and the line moved soon it being their turn and they got ready in the seats, the ride started and they took each others hand as adrenaline rushed trought their bodies the ride went on and both of them cheered, soon it ended and they both got out trying to decide which one they should take next, a after some seconds they decided on a free fall one on their way Keith asked, “how do you feel?”

“I feel fine why?”

“just making sure that you aren’t dizzy” he said and alex giggled 

“no not yet” as it was their turn they sat in the seats and they started moving up the both of them looking around enjoying the view. “this is so high” alex said a little nervously and before she could say something the seats dropped and she screamed the seats stopped close to the bottom and then went down slowly and stopped. The both of them got of and alex calmed down. As the day went on they tried out some different attractions in the amusement park and soon got to a ghost house. 

“do you want to go?” Keith asked and Alex bounced exited running over to it.

“yes!” she said and giggled, Keith smiled and went over to her walking to the ghost house. As they arrived Alex held Keith’s hand suddenly a little nervous. Keith took her hand and lead her inside barely able to see. As they went further and further inside Alex hide a little behind Keith. suddenly a man dressed up as a monster jumped out of a corner and Alex screamed and hide behind Keith holding onto him. Keith looked at the man and laughed holding Alex tightly.

“don’t be scared” he teased and Alex muttered some words before she continued walking. As they kept going and rounded a corner rubber snakes fell down on them. Alex flinshed and held onto Keith then started to laugh. Keith laughed. “I think I won the bet” he said and Alex blushed.

“fine” she muttered and Keith kissed her lightly and she kissed back smiling softly and they continued to walk. Soon coming to a room with spiders and Alex giggled. 

“do you think they are real?” she asked and Keith walked to a big one.

“no they’re just rubber spiders” he said and touched it and it started shaking making Keith jump lightly. Alex giggled. 

“not afraid of spiders huh?” she teased. 

“I am not this thing jumped suddenly” he said and laughed a bit. Alex giggled. 

“yeah I believe you” she smiled and then continued walking as they reached the next room they saw a girl sitting in a corner crying. 

“ok, this is a little bit creepy” Keith said. Alex just nodded and hide behind him. Keith held her and walked slowly to the exit. “don’t move to fast or she’ll see us”. Alex didn’t say anything just following Keith’s moves. As they walked the little girl stopped crying, and Keith freezes and looks at Alex. Alex got scared and runs out of the room, “ALEX!!” he shouts and then looked at the girl who looked at him and was now standing up, keith got scared and slowly walked to the exit but ran faster then the girl who screamed and chased him, Alex arrived outside breathing deeply and Keith soon reached her. “alex are you okay?” he asked. Alex nodded and laughed lightly trying to regain her breath. Keith laughed as well. “what kind of ghost house is that? That was very creepy” Keith said.

“let’s never go inside that again” Alex said. 

“yeah that girl did scare me” he said and he saw a worker coming out of the house smiling at them and was about to pass them. “excuse me” he said at the worker who looked at them “that little girl from the room was really scary, good job” Keith said and the worker looks at him confused. 

“what little girl?” the worker asked. Alex eyes widened.

“uh, the girl from the room after the rubber spiders” Keith explained, 

“that room is suppose to have skeletons hanging from the celling. And I am sure we don’t hire little kids” the worker said and left. Keith looked at Alex who looked terrified. 

“okay let’s go home this is getting scary” Alex said. Keith held her and walked to the exit of the amusement park. Keith looked back at the hunted house and saw the little girls standing in the window. Before they went out they decided to go to a marry go round, once into the seats they held each others hands and smiled as they got lifted into the air. She leaned on his shoulder and looked up at him kissing him slightly as he kissed her back. After they pulled from each other Alex looked at him looking up at him.

“I love you” she said and Keith smiled.

“I love you too” he said. As they cuddled up to each other they watched some of the sunset, Keith let out a happy sight holding her close, 

“this is beautiful” she said.

“not as beautiful as you”

“you are so cute” she said and Keith smiled holding her. 

“do you want me to spend the night in the hospital again?” he asked softly. 

“why are you asking?” she asked and looked at him smiling. 

“because if you want me to, I can sleep there” he said and she giggled.

“you know I want you too, anyways I wouldn’t be able to sleep alone after that hounted house.” 

“yeah you are right, then I can spend the night in your room to keep you safe” he said. 

“mhm” she said and kissed him quicklt again as they went down. Keith didn’t want this moment to end but he was happy that they where going to her room

“that was nice, good way to end a great day” 

“yes indeed” she said and got out of the seats as it stopped. 

“do you want to go home now?” Keith asked.

“Yes please if that’s ok for you” 

“it is ok, it’s getting late and I don’t want to get Nina mad at us, besides I don’t want to be here at night with that girl walking around.” He said walking to the exit of the park where the limo was still waiting.


	37. A spilled glass of water.

“did you have fun today?” Keith asked as Alex leaned on his shoulder in the limo driving them back home to the hospital, the girl was clearly tied and exhausted from all that action and entertainment she have had today so her eyes where already half closed but she gave a clear nod. 

“yes I had a wonderful day” she said calmly smiling, Keith chuckled lightly seeing her smile and held her closer, as it had gotten cold he had pulled his jacked around her and now used it as a cover for her to have over her shoulders. He pulled it slightly closer around her to make sure no coldness was getting towards her soft skin and kissed the top of her head. 

“I am glad you think like that, this was a great day for me too” he said and relaxed himself, Alex reached for his hand that was resting in his lap and held it . 

“and tomorrow will be another great day” she said and Keith gave a nod. 

“everyday will be a good day if I am with you” he said and she giggled lightly but also a small blush appeared on her cheeks. If it was because of Keith or her own sleepiness was unclear. 

“you are so adorable and cringy” she said in a slight chuckle. Keith smiled and took his finger under her chin and tilted it a little up so she was looking at him right into the eyes. 

“oh? I am?” he asked teasingly and before he could answer they lips meet and they where caught up in a slight kiss. As they ended the kiss they were stopping in front of the hospital and they both got out, as the driver opened the door. They walked to her room Alex still having her head on Keith’s shoulder and Keith holding her. The room door was opened and in some few seconds Alex was on the bed sitting and sleepily pulling of Keith’s jacket. Keith went to sit on the sofa and looked around. “where is Nina? I thought she would be here by now” it seemed like Keith had jinxed that because at that same moment a woman stepped into the room.

“don’t worry I am right here” she said with her usual soft calming but teasing voice and walked over to help Alex who was now fighting with her own jacket. 

“oh, there she is” Keith said and laughed making Alex laugh as well before she suddenly got quiet again and looked at the nurse. 

“Nina could you bring me a glass of water please?” she asked quietly and Nina nodded looking over at Keith smiling then at Alex and with the words. 

“of course” she disappeared into the bathroom. Keith stretched and his bones cracked lightly. 

“what a day huh” he said and Alex giggled. 

“yeah I am deadly tied.” She said and giggled some more her voice was clearly tied and exhausted and her skin seemed paler than normal, even her giggles started to get hoarse in a way. Nina came back with the glass of water in hand and Alex reached for it but as soon as Nina let go of it Alex hands gave up and the glass fell right down to the ground luckily it didn’t break so Nina went to clean the water she looked at Alex understandingly who just looked at her hand still in the same position almost if the girl was terrified of something. So Nina decided to change the subject until Alex was able to come out of that shock like kind of state. 

“so what happened in school today?” she asked looking at Keith and moved in a way so that she would block the move of Alex slightly, Keith just thought that it might happened as she was tied and played it of with that. Before he realized Nina’s question and sighted. 

“there was this big guy, he tried to hurt her but I stopped him” He said and looked at Nina not wanting to go into detail. As Keith was talking it seemed like Alex was staring to get back into senses again and Nina looked at her acting like nothing had happened and gave free view on Alex again. 

“couldn’t move then huh?” she asked meaning the situation with the ‘big guy’ and Alex nodded quietly. Nina looked at her. “and the freezing hasn’t happened one more time throughout the day until now?” she asked and Alex again gave an agreeing look, Nina was talking low so Keith couldn’t hear every word. 

“so you aren’t mad” he asked thinking it was his fault for letting her go alone to the cafeteria. Nina looked up from her squatting position in front of Alex at Keith and stood up.

“no why should I. you protected her” she said and eventually finished the last drops of cleaning.

“to begin with I should’ve go with her but I left her alone” he said guiltily. 

“and so? She is a human being old enough to take care of herself” Nina said and smiled. And Keith looked at Nina his guilt disappearing slightly.

“yeah…well I am glad she is ok, and she was brave” he said and looked at Alex who was still sitting on the corner of the bed looking down, Nina noticed her quiet behavior and tapped her shoulder lightly. With that Alex stood up and walked to the bathroom. 

“I am going for a shower” Alex said in a monotone voice and the door closed Nina letting out a soft sight. Keith looked at Alex and then back at Nina not knowing what to do as he noticed Alex change in behavior as well. 

“you need to help me soon” Nina said suddenly obviously faking a smile and Keith looked at her. 

“umm ok” he said and smiled softly at her. 

“take care of her when she finishes showering I will go to the doctor and get some medicine for her” she said and left the room, what both of them didn’t know is that Alex was already asleep in the shower letting the water fall on her naked body lightly, her head leaning against the white tiles of the shower wall and her knees hugged up to her chest, her arms slung slightly around them. After a while Keith thought to himself that she was taking quite a long time and decided to check if she was ok, as he had noticed her paleness from earlier, he walked to the bathroom door and knocked.


	38. fuck needles

“Alex? Is everything ok?” he asked and not hearing an answer made him only more nervous. In worry that she had fainted he opened the door and blushed at the sight of the naked girl, before he realized that her body was almost as white as the tiles she was leaning on. After he stepped closer he realized that she must have fallen asleep so he calmed down slightly. He took the towel that was lying there prepared and turned of the shower then covering her with the towel. “Alex” he whispered slightly as he shock her shoulder trying to wake her up. After some tries she opened her eyes slightly and looked at him.

“hmm?...what?” she asked and looked around slowly blushing as she saw Keith in the shower with her. 

“you fell asleep in the shower, come on I’ll take you to your bed” he said still half whispering and calmly as he lifted her and tried to dry as much as possible from her as he carried her to her bed and lay her down. Alex holding slightly onto him and smiled. Her body soon relaxing on the bed as Keith found a pyjamas and helped to get her dressed. As she was dressed Nina knocked and stepped inside slightly hiding some stuff but as Keith where taking her focus she didn’t notice. 

“you should sleep now” Keith said and Alex nodded as she was about to answer she saw Nina preparing something on her nightstand. 

“no please not now” Alex said more scared and exhausted. And Nina giggled. 

“common you love calling me names so it’s perfect” Nina said and Alex quickly fished after the covers that Nina moved away just a second before Alex could reach them and the girl looked at the nurse angrily. Keith looked at Alex and then at Nina.

“what is the matter?” he asked not quite seeing what Nina prepared. 

“well as our girl is as white as a ghost and has had some small issues today we need to give her some medication that works quickly and goes right into the blood, so we will use a needle.” Nina said and showed Keith the needle whish made Alex cover her ears and eyes with the pillow. 

“oh…ok what do you want me to do?” Keith asked seeing the needle and felt nervous himself. 

“just try to hold her and distract her” Nina said as she prepared the medicine. 

“oh okay I will try” he said and moved Alex hands from the pillow into his making the pillow fall down in her lap. He looked into her face and smiled softly but Alex just looked out of the window not saying anything. 

“oh no when she does that she is thinking about how to kill me” Nina said and chuckled lightly. Keith smiled slightly at Nina and then took Alex cheeks in his hands so that she needed to look at him “don’t be upset, this is for your own good” he said trying to make her look at him. 

“don’t be upset, this is for your own good” he said trying to calm her, as she finally looked into his eyes Keith could tell that she was scared and angry and also other emotions that he couldn’t figure out right now. “don’t be upset” he said once more and smiled kindly at her then he pulled a funny grimace. making Alex giggle and after a slight nod from Nina that only Keith saw he kissed Alex, in the same moment Nina gave Alex the injection pushing the liquid into the girls system which made Alex tense a lot and the girl wanting nothing more than just scream but her lips where of course busy. Nina pulled it away and threw away the needle. Throughout that Keith could feel Alex tensing and when it was over he pulled away. Nina quickly catching Alex who was slightly falling backwards from her sitting position and lay her down smiling softly at her also if Alex didn’t look that happy.

“I will leave you two alone now good night” she said and left the room. 

“good night” Keith managed to say before the door closed and he then focused on Alex sitting in the bedside. “are you okay?” he asked. And Alex nodded eventually calming down. Then looked at him smiling softly. 

“so the bet from the amusement park, what do I need to do?”

“I was going to ask you to show me your breast but you already did that today” he said jokingly and chuckled, Alex blushed deeply but laughed. 

“fair enough.”

“well kiss me and I will be fine” he said and Alex smiled. 

“but I already did that today” she teased but leaned up anyways, kissing Keith deeply. And he held her kissing back. Alex slightly pulled onto Keith as she was lying back down and pulled him over her. and Keith decided to deepen the kiss and opened his mouth Alex of course joined the French kiss and a small moaned slipped out of her mouth, after more kisses Alex moved and started kissing Keith’s neck, which caught him a little of guard and he gave a small gasp but held her closer to him. 

“so you wanted to see my breast?” she asked between small kisses. Keith blushed lightly. 

“maybe” he said and took charge again kissing her.

“then why do I still have my top on?” she asked and Keith pulled away and grinned.

“I can fix that” he said and pulled of her top making Alex blush slightly and decided to take of his t-shirt. Keith’s eyes wandered down to her chest. “you have so nice breast” he said and smiled making Alex blush even more. 

“s…so what should I do now?” she asked rater shyly and Keith smiled. 

“take the rest of my clothes off” he said in a soft tone. She nodded and did as he said. As that task was done the next order came. 

“I want to see if you have panties on” the now fully naked male said. 

“you know that I don’t have” she said 

“take the bottoms off and let me see” Alex nodded and did as he said now both being fully naked. All of this was still new to her so she was a little unsure on what to do as Keith bit his lips his member staring to twitch and get slightly hard. Keith moved them both to lie down on the bed and stroke her hair. “you look nervous” he said just lying beside her. Alex nodded but smiled. 

“I am not used to such things.” She said, Keith gave her a soft kiss and looked at her. 

“don’t worry, relax and you’ll feel good, I will be gentle just like our first time” 

“o..okay” she said and leaned closer into him. 

“I’ll show you how to feel good before we have sex” he said and Alex looked at him but let him take the lead. “relax and let our hands explore each other” he said and let his hand glide over her body slightly moving to her breast and starting to rub them. She relaxed into his touch and started kissing his neck letting her hand explore his body. As Keith enjoyed her touches for some seconds then kissed her shoulder and started to go down. Rubbing her butt and then pulled her legs towards him spreading them at the same time. Alex let out a little surprised gasp but smiled at him. Keith leaned up to kiss her and then kissed down her chest lovingly down to her stomach. After some more kissing and body exploring from both sides Keith lined up his member in front of her entrance and Alex spready her legs a little more to help him. “ready?” Keith asked softly leaning down to Alex and kissed her cheek and she nodded. Keith didn’t hesitate and pushed his length into her all the way which made Alex scream a little as he was rater big and she was tight. But after some time and Keith calming her she relaxed. Keith slowly started to move inside her and kissed her neck. he was feeling exited but wanted to take it slowly for her.   
Both where now moaning lightly and after a little while Alex spoke.

“I am ready you can do it as hard as you want”

“are you sure?” Keith asked he didn’t want to hurt her so better be safe than sorry. A nod came from Alex and Keith couldn’t help but smile as he slightly speed up. And as he did a load moan came from Alex her hands moved to hold around him fingers slightly drifting over his back and as heavier he went as harder she scratched his back. 

“i…I am about to cum” Alex said almost breathless as Keith was going pretty hard and fast by now, red marks covering Keith’s back as he had his eyes half closed and moaned mixing his loud moans with Alex loud monas. 

“me too” he said and gasped in pleasure “is it safe to come inside you?” he asked and just at that was said he hit Alex spot who almost screamed out in pleasure.

“YES!” she moaned both to the pleasure and to his question. Keith felt her tighten around him as she started to orgasm which pushed him over the edge himself. And he came inside her. both moaning. Soon both of their bodies relaxed and they panted and kissed each other softly. The marks on Keith’s back where indeed looking angrily. “sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you” she said and looked at him. 

“it’s ok, I will be fine” he said breathing heavily. After Keith pulled out and they cuddled up Alex smiled her eyes closed as she was on her way to dreamland. 

“thank you for the fantastic day” she said softly her voice almost just a whisper. 

“it was a pleasure babe” he said and held her both soon drifting of to sleep.


End file.
